Beacon Hills Sports Academy
by Shauna Whittlestone
Summary: All Stiles has ever been passionate about is his running and when he is accepted into the prestigious Beacon Hills Sports Academy, he is overjoyed. Although the place spurned out some rather impressive athletes, the gossip and drama that unfolds behind closed doors is what's really interesting. Don't be put off by the number of chapters, they are all fairly small (and to the point)
1. Last night with Dad

''Now tell me one more time''

Stiles interupted him with a groan, ''Dad, I've told you... I want this!'' He insisted enthusiastically, ''You know it's been my dream since I was twelve to get accepted into Beacon Hills Academy. They have the best trainers in the country!''

His father just sighed and took a drink out of his mug. He knew it was pointless arguing with his son.

He'd never pushed Stiles towards running or any athletics in particular but he seemed to naturally gravitate towards it. It started when his mother passed away. It was very sudden and unexpected for the both of them. He realises now that drawing further and further into himself only hurt his son even more. He was at least grateful he turned himself towards a positive way to work through his grief by running. Most teenagers turned to drugs or alcohol. And as a sheriff he sees what happens to those kids every day.

''I know Stiles'' he smiled, ''You've told me so many times but... I'd still like to make sure''

Stiles just shook his head, ''Bit late now, dad! I'm leaving in about...'' he stopped to look at his watch, ''six hours and counting''.

''I gotta tell you, I'm really not jealous of the fact you have to wake up at 4 am to take a three hour coach journey. Is there really no other way?''

''I'd walk if I had to''. And he meant it.

Stiles spun the rest of the spaghetti on his play around with his fork and stared at it.

He felt an excited sickness in the bottom of his stomach. He had worked so hard at the trials to get noticed and he'd managed to get in. To be accepted where he truly belonged. He knew he was going to miss Malia, but they'd agreed the relationship had run its course and he really didn't have any other friends from High school. Once he graduated all of those people he tolerated didn't keep in contact.

And he was glad.

He wondered if he should feel guilty for leaving his dad behind. His new training schedule was going to be brutal and he wondered if he'd ever have any spare time left to visit.

As much as he didn't want to leave his dad alone, he couldn't stay.

This small town didn't feel the same anymore. It once felt cosy. Safe. It clinged to him now. The memories of this place... his mother...

All the teachers at school tried to dissuade him from running.

 _''_ He's a smart boy but he really needs to focus _''_ was a common phrase he heard.

He was focusing. Just not on his school work. He passed with good grades. Not great like they could have been. He was intelligent and he knows he could have done better. But at what cost to his running?

When he ran, he felt... free. It was only him when he ran. Him and his thoughts. It was strange how such a mindless activity allowed him to think clearer than before without anyone in his ear telling him what to do or what to think.

''Stop playing with your food'' he sighed.

Stiles looked up at his dad.

''Go upstairs. Get as much sleep as you can''.

Stiles silently obeyed and went up the stairs.


	2. Arriving at the Academy

He woke from his daze. He must have fallen asleep during the journey. He was never any good without sleep. He easily became grumpy and irritable which he didn't like. Stile preferred to think of himself as a laid-back guy but without sleep he quickly became the devil.

He rubbed his eyes and got up, waiting for everyone else to walk past him so he could get off.

With his training bag slung over his shoulder, he stood there looking at the academy.

It was different looking at it now. He had sneaked around after he'd finished the trials here but somehow seeing this place knowing he finally belonged here brought a heavy flood of emotions through him. Mainly pride. He had got here. Him alone. His determination. No one could take this away from him. He wouldn't let them.

He was stuck waiting in the reception area with all the other arrivals.

He looked at everyone, trying to figure out what sports everyone did.

You see Beacon Hills Academy catered to almost every sport. From pole-vaulting to skiing to hammer throw and of course, running.

He first caught a glimpse of a girl across the room. She was fairly pretty. She was slim and pale but it didn't look sickly like it easily could have done. Black and short wavy hair with dark brown eyes to match.

Hmm. She was tough to figure out.

He figured she couldn't have done anything too strenuous. Her muscles were not strong enough for any heavy lifting or training. He figured it was something light, like swimming or gymnastics. She turned around to pick something up when he saw the archery bows on her back.

''Ah'' he said quietly to himself in realisation.

He wasn't aware they catered to archers.

 _Of course they did. They cater to almost anything_. He thought.

His eyes then glanced over to a boy. He was slightly similar looking to the girl. Dark eyes and hair. But his skin was more tanned and had a nice glow to it.

 _He must do something outdoors. Polo?_

No. Most polo players had a certain way about them that didn't appear in this guy. He seemed too.. Relaxed.

He had an impressive muscle build for someone their age so he figured he must do heavy lighting.

 _Discus throw?_

It was possible

 _Rowing?_

Again, he possessed the right upper body strength for it.

They were all ushered into an assembly hall. Stiles hated the obligatory meet-and-greets. The way you had to forced yourself in a stilted way to introduce yourself to someone. Stiles was awkward and bumbly. Things like this usually lead to embarrassing himself somehow. Like forgetting the name of the person he was talking to or even that he'd already talked to them before.

He had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor when he saw Derek and Peter Hale.

They were legends.

Derek won the Silver for Men's 400 metres track in the 2004 Olympics. And he did it all when he was nineteen.

Peter won the Bronze as a cyclist in 1992 when he was twenty four.

They were definitely Olympic royalty.

Unfortunately, not long after Derek got into a car accident and he caused damage to his legs. He would never be able to train as a professional athlete again. It was admirable how he made the best of his situation and turned to coaching.

Of course, Stiles didn't want to mention that he'd researched Derek and his family before he got accepted. He didn't want to seem creepy. Which he'd been accused of several times. He wasn't or at least he never intended to be. He was just quiet and preferred to make observations. He found you learn more about people if you kept your mouth shut and just listened.

He saw the boy from earlier and decided that if he had to talk to someone, he could at least answer the question that's been buzzing around in his mind.

Stiles smiled as convincingly as he could, ''Hi, I'm Stiles'' and held out his hand.

The other guy looked at his hand, amused at his pained expression. ''Scott'' and shook it. ''I'm guessing you're not much of a social person''

''I am when it isn't contrived and fake''. Stiles didn't mean to say this as bitterly as it sounded but Scott just seemed to find his awkward nature funny.

''Yeah I know what you mean but we all have to meet each other eventually''

Stiles couldn't really argue with that.

Stiles shuffled unsure of what to say, ''So what-what sport do you do?''

''Basketball''

 _That made sense_

''I was practically born with one in my hand. I've done it since I was five and it's all I remember being really passionate about so I decided to go for it. My mom wasn't exactly happy about it at first, thought it was a long shot but I'd rather take a long shot than play it safe. It's an easy way to gain a lot of regrets in life'' .

Stiles chuckled, ''Yeah my dad was reluctant to let me go''

''What about your mom?''

Stiles paused. He never really knew what to say. He never wanted to act like she didn't exist. At the same time, it still pained him to talk about her a little.

He looked down at his feet and answered, ''It's just me and my dad''

Scott's face instantly dropped. Stiles hated that he'd made him feel uncomfortable.

''Oh, I'm sorry dude''

Stiles shook his head and insisted, ''It's fine Scott''. He felt comfortable in saying his name. ''I guess everyone's lost someone''

''I know it's not the same but my dad... erm...''

He looked down at his hands. Stiles could tell he was going to tell him something as painful to him as talking about his mother was to him,

''… he drank too much. He was a cop and they say the things you see on the job get to you in the end. He's not dead but he's been absent most my life and the parts he hasn't... are ones I'd rather forget''

There was silence for a while.

Stiles smiled at him, ''My dad's a sheriff in a little town. He likes to think he's John Wayne or something, riding in on his horse to save the day as he gets Mrs Jefferson's cat down from a tree''.

Scott started to laugh. His smile was wide but it was his eyes that showed his merriment.

Scott joined in with the joke, ''As he should, cats are very dangerous creatures. It's amazing he got out of there alive''

''Oh yeah definitely, it was hit and miss for a while if he'd survive the trauma of having Whiskers throw a hairball up on him''.

Stiles began to laugh along with Scott as he seemed to cough and gag at the image he had provided him with.

Scott liked Stiles. He seemed to be a lot more relaxed as they knew more about him. He could maybe see himself making a friend at the academy.

Their laughter got attention from across the room and the pretty girl Stiles was staring at earlier looked at Scott. Turns out he wasn't the only guy to notice the brown eyed girl.

''You know her?'' He asked.

Scott seemed stunned to silence, ''She's gorgeous''

''It'd be careful if I was you. She's an archer. Break her heart out and she'll cut yours out with an arrow''.

He glanced back at Stiles quickly, ''As long as it isn't a spoon''

Stiles recognised the reference, ''Seriously? Prince of Thieves?''

''What? It's a good movie''

Stiles scoffed, ''Are we talking about the same film here or...?''.

Stiles noticed that she was still looking to see if Scott was staring back at her. He gently nudged him forward with his elbow.

''Go get her tiger'' he whispered encouragingly.

Scott stumbled forward and looked back at Stiles.

''Catch up with me later, okay? Go!''

Scott reluctantly left Stiles.

And Stiles realised he was alone again...

 _Great._

He stood there confused for a second before he saw Derek over in the corner watching everyone.


	3. Meeting the Coach

It wasn't difficult to understand why he was named Sexiest Athlete two years in a row. He did possess a certain rouge handsomeness. He had an extremely chiselled and detailed face as if it was crafted by hand. His facial hair made him look a little older but he was in his very early thirties. Thirty-two to be exact. His hair was dark and he could have easily looked the same as everyone else except those intense hazel eyes.

That was something else he was iconic for: His unwavering, unforgiving stare.

Derek Hale intimidated a lot of people. Including his fellow athletes. He certainly gave the tough guy persona a fresh innovation. Yet that immense nature almost felt intimate at times. Passionate. As if he would just grab the girl and sweep off her feet like the old silent movies.

Then there was his body. It's true that a lot of athletes tend to let themselves go after retiring. They get accustomed to eating so much but they aren't training as much to burn it off and they gain weight. A lot of it too.

Derek Hale had definitely not given up on his body just yet. Then again he was forced retire quite early on in his career. Although his career was short, it had so much potential and everyone had their eye on Derek Hale. And promptly forgot about him when he didn't return as it is with the world of Athletes. Stay current or stay silent seemed to ring true for a lot of them.

 _Well, I have to meet him anyway_

Stiles walked to Derek and almost turned away until he looked up at him. He'd already seen him.

''Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski''

Derek said nothing and just stared at him blankly, further prompting Stiles to keep talking,

''I'm a runner so you'll be coaching me. Which I'm excited about- well excited is the wrong word, what I meant was that I admire you for getting the gol-''

He wanted to slap himself. He'd researched this, he knew all of this. Yet he still fucked up.

''SILVER!'' He rapidly tried to clarify ''I meant silver! Silver is good, no Silver is great! That was a great achievement of you- yours''

Derek said nothing and stared at him again. He was difficult to read. Stile couldn't tell if he was mad or just didn't care.

''What kind of name is Stiles Stilinski?'' he asked, folding his arms. There was no malice in his tone when he asked.

''Stilinski is Polish. I'm a quarter Polish. Obviously on my dad's side cause that's how I got the name'', he broke off with a nervous laugh.

Derek paused again. ''So Stiles is a nickname I'm guessing. I prefer to call my students by their actual names. Nicknames are for friends. I am not here to be your friend''

Stiles could understand the professionalism but he wasn't expecting him to be that cold about it.

''What is your name?''

Stiles told his first name and Derek's eyes widened in confusion, he shook his head ''Right, erm...'' he rubbed his forehead with his hand, ''Could you repeat that?''

He did but Derek just fell further into embarrassment as he still couldn't understand him fully. This kid had taken it upon himself to introduce himself and he couldn't even get his name correctly. Derek was aware he could be an intimidating man to approach but the boy did it anyway. Not that he knew it, but he already gained some respect from his coach before he'd even seen him perform.

''You can just call me Stiles'' he blushed.

''Stiles'' he nodded in agreement, ''What's your average time for a mile?''

''It usually falls into the bracket between 5 minutes 20 seconds and 5 minutes 47 seconds''

That was a good time for his age. Fairly impressive. Only 40 seconds longer than when Derek was his age. Of course seconds make all the difference in a race but on his own merit he has potential.

''That's good for someone your age. Definitely something we can work with. I'd mingle...'' he pointed to a group of boys in the corner, ''… with those kids over there if I were you. I think they're runners too so they'll be in your training sessions''

''Doesn't everyone do track though? Most of the classes here tend to overlap with each other''

Derek exhaled exasperatedly, ''Yes it's true that track and weight lifting are additional classes added to each student's timetable but those are the guys you will be spending the most time with so making friends with them would be wise. Besides, you can get better tips with other runners than you can other students''.

Stiles walked away feeling dejected thinking that Derek Hale, who still held an undeniable influence in the world of running, was completely uninterested in him. That already was going to damage his career before it has even begun. Being forgettable was worse than being hated.

In actuality, Stiles had already made a distinct impression on his teacher: Derek could see something in Stiles that reminded him of his younger self. A stammering confidence and a unstoppable determination.

Oh, yes. This boy was going to be a dark horse.


	4. Getting Settled in

As Stiles looked at the boys more, they looked a bit more familiar. They were at the trials with him. He hadn't really noticed them. He was more focused on trying to get himself into the ''zone''.

His ''zone'' only really happened when he had to compete against others. If he was alone when he was running, he neared this state of focused mentality but never entered it completely.

They were all together then too. He guessed they all came from the same high school track team. There were two of them missing as well.

 _They must have not have got in. Sucks for them_

The guy in the centre circle seemed to be the most demanding of attention. He was fairly muscular and attractive. He had light brown hair that had been meticulously styled. The guy obviously cared for his appearance even the cocky smile he constantly radiated supported this theory.

 _Style over substance_ was Stiles' immediate response to it.

And he wasn't interested in getting to know a guy like that at all.

 _No. That's not fair. You haven't talked to the guy yet._

Yet he scared him a little. He felt like he was back in high school again. That he was the nerd and that he was the jock that was going to try and push him into a locker. Although in high school, Stiles never really fit into a clique, he was that guy everyone seemed to know yet only had a few close friends.

But just as Stiles was about to go approach them the meet-and-greet was over and they had to wait in line to get the paper telling them which room was theirs.

 _They could have at least given us a tour first_

He just shrugged his shoulders and went to the living halls.

After a while it wasn't that difficult to understand the system. Boys were in A and B block (which were the north and west corners of the hall) and girls were in C and D block (the south and east corners). Then it was just numbered from 1 to 10.

''B4'' Stiles repeated to himself as he walked past A9.

 _I must be close now surely?_

It wasn't easy to walk in the halls. Everyone was walking around and standing in clusters trying to figure out where their rooms were. It could definitely have been organised better so that people at least knew where they were going. Stiles felt sorry for the group of people he'd asked three different times to explain to him how it worked but he understand it eventually and left them. He could tell they were getting frustrated with him.

''B4'' he sighed relieved as he finally got to his door. He turned the key inside the lock of the door and he swears he could have squealed in delight that he could finally settle down and get relaxed.

He shut the door behind him to drown out the confused chatter of the people outside. He threw the sports bag he'd practically been dragging behind him since he got off of the bus onto the bed. It was alongside his suitcase that they'd already taken off the bus and put in his room.

He debated for a few seconds whether to just relax or at least make his side of the room look more homely. He had a roommate, which he'd already been told about. He wished he could have met him beforehand though. This is going to be the guy he'll be sharing a room with for at least the next year. Possibly four.

''Might as well get started'' he sighed.

He opened the slim wardrobe at the end of his bed. It had a few scattered clothes hangers, different colours and sizes. There were only a few.

He laughed a little. Clothes hangers were always things his mother insisted on bringing if they went on holiday. And she was right to. Hotels never give you enough. His laughter died down a little and he felt a bit more saddened. He wondered if that feeling would ever stop when looking back on memories of his mother.

He shook this off and started carefully putting his clothes up in his wardrobe and placing his running shoes in their correct boxes underneath his bed.

He wondered if he was allowed to bring films. He brought DVD's but there were no TV's in the bedroom like he thought there would be. Stiles suddenly felt very grateful he had been allowed to bring his laptop with him. He'd have to watch them on there, he guessed.

''Are we allowed posters?'', he questioned aloud to himself.

He knew that Malia lived in a rented house and they didn't let you put up posters in case you damaged the paintwork.

He thought of her and her smile comforted him. He was glad they were still sort of friends. Even if he decided to give her some cooling off time before they regularly hung out together again like she'd asked. Which he could understand. He needed space to clear his own head as well. And Beacon Hills seemed like the right place to do it.

He twisted the rubber band back around the poster and put it back in his suitcase.

Stiles turned as he heard a boy getting frustrated as he tried to unlock the door only to realise it had already been opened.

''Son of a bitch!''

Stile quickly came to the rescue.

''Hold on a minute!'' he shouted through the door as he finally sorted out the door and stepped back to open the door.

The guy he'd almost approached earlier was stood there.


	5. Meeting the new Roommate

They both just stared at each other. Stiles thought the other guy was a little more aggressive in his stare than Stiles was. He broke it off by practically barging past him.

''Name's Jackson'' he ran his hand through his hair, ''Jackson Whittemore''. He said his own name like it gleamed excellency.

Stiles was already having to force himself to like him.

''Stiles Stilinski'' and he held his hand out for him to shake but he just nodded at it and slumped down on his bed so he withdrew his hand.

Jackson put his earphones in his ears and laid out in his bed and Stiles continued to domesticate his area. He wanted to make it look like his room at home. Which was difficult without posters seeing as his room was littered with them. You couldn't even really see what colour the paint on the wall underneath was.

Stiles was trying to do his best to be sensible and do the boring process of packing his stuff away. It annoyed him that Jackson just lazed around listening to music and the tapping sound he made each and every time he was adding another letter to his seemingly endless amount of texting. Everything this guy did seemed to get on his nerves.

Stiles signalled to Jackson to take his earphones out so he could talk to him. Jackson rolled his eyes but complied with what Stiles was asking him to do.

''So are you not packing your stuff away?'' Stiles asked trying his hardest not to sound annoyed. Which surprisingly worked.

Jackson shrugged, ''We got ages to do that shit''

''I suppose'' Stiles grunted.

Jackson sat up and stared at him with a little knowing grin on his face, ''You don't like me, do you?''. He was right. He'd barely know him five minutes and all he could see was that he was arrogant and lazy.

''What? Don't be ridiculous, I don't even know you''

Jackson nodded seemingly agreeing with him, ''Except you don't want to get to know me, do you?'' Stiles stuttered for a response when Jackson put his hand up to signal at him to stop.

''It's fine. You're not exactly who I'd choose as my roommate either but since you are... I think it's only fair to clarify a few things''.

His tone in the last part of his statement sounded self-entitled and undisputable. Stiles could tell it was going to be bad.

''If I'm bringing a girl back here, you fuck off. Don't try and do that creepy watching shit, I broke a guy's arm over that''

Stiles looked down at the ground shyly, ''What if I want to bring a girl back here?''

Jackson almost looked like he wanted to laugh. He repressed a joke and lifted an eyebrow to say _Really?_

Stiles didn't appreciate this. He wasn't a complete virgin. Him and Malia had done... stuff. They hadn't gone all the way but Stiles wasn't inexperienced entirely.

''If you try to go and tell on me for anything I do, whether it be a blunt, a fuck, or even if you don't like the way I sneeze and try to get me kicked out of Beacon Hills, I will beat the ever living fuck out of you. Never mind running, it'll be walking you'll be struggling with''.

He paused to look and see if his words had any effect. They had.

''You understand me? I don't like snitches or cry-babies and you seem like a goody-two shoes with a stick up his ass''.

Stiles scoffed. He was fed up with this.

''And you seem like a pretty boy model with a hollow-head and not much else to offer''.

He expected some witty reply or even a hit across the face but he just smiled. Like he enjoyed rattling him.

He just put his earphones back in his ears and laid back on his bed again.

 _Of course_


	6. Who is she?

After he had packed away all of his belongings, he felt at a loss what to do. He couldn't talk to Jackson.

 _He'd probably just tell me to fuck off or ignore me._

And there wasn't much else to do so he decided to go for a run. It would pass the time before dinner. Which the rumblings in his stomach cried to be sooner. He wishes he could somehow find Scott and ask if he wanted to join him but the only way he could think to do that was to knock on every door until he found him. And he wasn't going to that. It would take too long and in all honesty, he didn't want to look desperate for a friend.

* * *

He got changed and left to find the running track.

He'd gone there for trials so he had a pretty good idea where it was.

But no idea that he would interrupting the second year's lessons. He turned around the corner but turned sharply and hid once he realised that a race was about to happen. Stiles decided to stick around and watch so he stayed hidden against the brick wall. He was far away so he couldn't tell who was racing, not that he'd know anyway. They all seemed to be girls and the boys were sat on the bleachers watching.

 _They must not let girls and guys race against each other_

Stiles understood. Men and women would always be segregated in Sports since there will always be a biological disadvantage for the girls. That didn't mean that female athletes weren't impressive. There were many female athletes that Stiles idolised. Or had the odd crush on.

All of the girls were lined and in position. Waiting for Derek to blow the whistle. Stiles noticed all of them had a determined look on their faces. One in particular caught his attention. She was biting her pink lower lip and almost squinting at the concentration. Her blonde hair was tied back and her dark brown eyes were aimed at the ground.

Until she saw Stiles staring at her.

The whistle blew and the blurred hurry of legs set off going as fast as they could.

Stiles shook his head at some of the other girls.

 _They've been here a year and they don't know you're not supposed to put all your energy in until the end?_

Except blondie. She knew exactly what she was doing. To anyone who had no knowledge of running, they would say she was struggling or falling behind. Stiles smiled to himself as she caught up speed and whizzed past the other girls so rapidly it made their heads spin.

She crossed the finishing line at an impressive fourth. Although fourth place doesn't sound so good, it is when it's fourth place out of eight places.

* * *

Erica put her hands on her hips and felt her heartbeat calm down. Only for it to go a little quicker when she notices the guy in the bleachers leaving.

Seeing him nearly threw her off the race. She had to find out who he was.

She approached Derek. ''Can I go refill my water bottle, Coach?''

He huffed, ''Fine. Be back before the boys' race''.

As she left, he called out to her. ''And Erica!''

She turned.

''You did good''.

They were only three words but they were enough to make Erica's heart fill up with pride. Coach Hale didn't dish out compliments unless they were deserved. That was something everyone learnt rather quick.


	7. Meeting Erica

She grabbed her water bottle and ran around the corner to see him walking away.

She felt at a loss at what to say so she just called out, ''Hey!''

And he turned around.

She thought he was even more gorgeous up close. Those soft brown eyes looking back at her sent shivers to her toes in a way she couldn't explain. And that messy black hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it.

''Do you normally stare at girls from the shadows?'' she asked, ''Or am I an exception?''

Her tone was friendly enough so that Stiles knew she wasn't being accusatory or thought he was some kind of perv. But he wondered if there was a flirty tone to it as well.

He didn't acknowledge that and just explained why he was there. He didn't want to misunderstand something that wasn't there.

''I thought that the running track would be free''

''During the day?'' She questioned, the pitch slightly higher than normal.

''I'm one of the new first years''

She nodded and smiled at him, ''Straight of the bus?''

''Straight of the bus'' , he repeated.

She looked down at her bottle, unsure of what to say until she looked up at him. ''What's your name, newbie?''

''Stiles''

 _That's an unusual name_ , she thought

She held out her hand, ''I'm Erica''

 _That's a nice name,_ he thought.

He took her hand and shook it. The handshake lasted too long but the two of them seemed comfortable until Erica let go and signalled back to the track.

''I've got to go... It was nice seeing you Stiles''

He felt slightly disappointed that she had to return so soon.

''It was nice meeting you as well''. And he meant it.

Just as he was about to leave she called after him. ''Stiles?''

He turned back a little too eagerly for his own sake. He thought it looked a little desperate. She found it cute.

''Do you want to me to meet you later? Meet back here at eight and I can tell you the best places to run?''

 _You, idiot! You sound like such a dork_ she thought to herself.

''Sounds perfect''.

He left but not before he looked back at her one more time.

 _She's beautiful_

And he was gone.

She let out an involuntary burst of happiness in the form of a little squeal. She straightened herself up and got back to the track. Derek had probably been timing her.

''Sorry I was gone so long. The water fountain was playing up''

Derek nodded. ''It had nothing to do with that boy you were talking to?''

He looked at her smugly and she nodded. She expected a mini lecture but he just told her to sit on the bleachers with the other girls and watch.

He was actually pleased for her. He thought she needed to relax a bit. He knew she took her future career seriously but she deserved a little happiness. Even if it was something as stupid as a little teenage crush.


	8. Making friends

It was finally time for lunch. And boy was Stiles ready for it.

It was no secret that Stiles loved eating and snacking. It was a consequence of having a constant and challenging exercise schedule everyday. Stiles was grateful he was born with a high metabolism and a passion for running, otherwise he has no idea how fat he would be. He must have got that from his mother. She was always a slim and beautiful woman, even a few weeks after giving birth she looked light as a feather. While his dad wasn't fat, he wasn't as skinny as Stiles and his mother.

It also meant it was harder for Stiles to be muscular. He'd accepted that this was as muscular as he was going to get. He was never going to have a six pack but at least he looked somewhat sculpted now. But it was beneficial to have a thin physique if you were a runner. It meant less body weight to hold you back.

He was thankful for the fact that food was free for all of the academies students. Unfortunately, it was all segregated. Everyone had to pick what food was suitable for what sport. So that meant lots of carbs and rabbit food for Stiles while the really heavy sports had burgers and steaks. Life felt very unfair at that moments when the meaty smell wafted pasted his nose and made his stomach ache for him.

But he had to settle with pasta. Pasta was okay but it wasn't a burger.

He stood there with his tray holding onto it for dear life scanning the room for a place to sit.

A lot of people seemed to have already formed groups. He saw his roommate with his friends as he expected. It felt a bit pathetic in Stiles' eyes that they refused to get to know anyone else outside their own little group and clung to each other like they were the only people left on the plannet.

He spotted Scott sitting on his own.

 _Well he must be lonely._

As he was walking towards him, the girl he was fawning over from earlier sat next to him.

He turned on his heel to go until Scott called after him, ''Stiles! Come sit with us!''.

Stiles was happy that Scott hadn't forgotten him and he joined them.

''Hi I'm Allison'' she chirped.

''I'm Stiles''

''So how's your day been going so far?'' Scott muffled as he still had food in his mouth. When he saw the disgust on Allison's face, he covered his mouth up with the side of his hand a little more.

Without thinking Stiles immediately responded with, ''My roommate's that asshole over there'' and pointed at Jackson.

''What's your roommate like?'' Stiles asked.

''He's called Isaac. He seems nice. I think we're gonna get along, he does basketball so we'll be seeing a lot of each other''

Stiles felt like he was being pushed out. He'd met someone he actually thought he could be friends with and he'd already made two others while Stiles hadn't. Although he had met Erica.

''What are you smiling about?'' Allison teased, pulling Stiles out of his dreamy state.

Stiles shrugged, ''I didn't realise I was''

Allison grinned before asking, ''Who is she?''

Stiles was surprised at how sharp she was at picking that up. It wasn't that difficult as he looked like a love sick puppy.

Stiles felt very hot under the collar and tried his best to hide the happy expression on his face.

''I doubt she even looks at me like that''

''Come on, dude. Who is she?'' Scott interjected. Finally vocalising his own interest.

''Her name is Erica. She's in the year above. We met at the track when I thought that it would be empty''

Stiles paused as he considered whether to tell them.

''I'm meeting her there later at eight. She wants to show me the best running places''

Scott leaned back and said, ''Ah, the _running places_.'' his tone extremely suggestive ''Very smooth''.

Allison elbowed him harder in the ribs than either of them were expecting. ''Don't be so dirty!'' she quipped. Then she addressed Stiles. ''She probably just wants to get to know you better. Most girls want to be swept off their feet when they first meet a guy not lying on their backs''.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look with one another as Scott was taking a mental note of all what Allison was saying.

Stiles shrugged, ''I don't know, I mean... you guys are probably reading way too deep into this. I only met her a few hours ago and...''

 _I might as well tell them_

''….I just got out of a relationship. A pretty serious one at that and I kinda came here to clear my head. That and we both needed space''

''Oh I'm sorry dude... what happened?''

Stiles shifted a little uncomfortably. As much as he liked these two and thought they were going to be his new friends, he has only met them today.

''We just weren't working anymore. Sometimes you just fall out of love, I guess''

Scott just stared while Allison just gave him an ''Aw''.

Trying to shift the focus, he asked Allison who her roommate is.

''I don't live on campus. My house is nearby''

''That's fortunate''

She looked sad when she said, ''Yeah... it is''

The two boys were confused, ''Did you want to live on campus?''

''No, not really... I just...'' she looked like she was going to say something important, ''...nevermind''.

They continued to eat the rest of their lunch. They began to get to know each other. What they liked, disliked, what home was like and what sport they did.


	9. First lesson of the day

''I was just curious...'' Allison started, ''Is Stiles your real name?''

''No. It's a nickname. My second name is Stilinski''

The two nodded.

''And yours?''

''McCall'' Scott answered.

Allison seemed reluctant but muttered it out, ''Argent''

Stiles nearly choked on his food. ''Argent? Chris Argent is your dad?!''

Scott looked at him confused. ''I don't get it. Why is that such a big deal?''

Allison and Stiles looked at each other. She made it clear she didn't want to clarify it. So Stiles did.

''Chris Argent is the head of this academy. He's pretty much the source of all its funding...''

He looked at Allison, ''No-one's gonna judge you for it. You earned your place here''

She scoffed ''Try telling that to people when they find out... they all look at me like I'm some spoilt little rich girl''.

Scott put his hand on his her shoulder comfortingly, ''I never thought that about you for a second. And I still don't''.

She was grateful for Scott's words but felt disappointed when he moved his hand away.

''Neither did I'' Stiles told her.

* * *

After lunch Stiles had to say goodbye to his friends as he went to his first class. They weren't going to be official classes until tomorrow. Today was more about settling in and getting an idea of what the classes would be like. And the teachers.

His classes on Mondays and Tuesdays would be held in one of the gym rooms and the rest of the week was outside on the running tracks.

When he arrived, a few people were already sat on the exercise matts on the floor. One thing that was quickly learned is that being on time meant being late and being late was even worth thinking about.

Stiles sat down on his own since he didn't really know anyone.

Jackson came in and awkwardly sat next to him.

''Are your friends in the other class?'' Stiles asked him.

There were two running classes: Group A and Group B. This was Group A. These were the higher-ability runners, the ones taken more seriously. Although you could easily switch groups if you improved or lagged behind. Group B mainly consisted of people who had potential to be in Group A and everyone else. It was compulsory for every student to take additional running and weight lifting classes on top of their own studies. It was important to have a cross over abilities. It made you stronger and most importantly, it improved your stamina and endurance.

Group A was lead by Coach Derek Hale. Group B was handled by Coach Bobby Finstock.

Finstock is remembered more for his strange personality than his achievements as a sportsperson. He used to commentate at one point but after it was revealed he commentated drunk most of the time, he was fired. It did explain some of the ludicrous things he came out with.

Stiles was definetly happy he didn't get Finstock as his coach.

''Yes'' Jackson grunted in response.

''It could be worse''

Jackson turned his head at him confused. ''How?''

''You could be in the other group with them'' Stiles reasoned.

As much as he hated to admit it, Jackson knew he was right. If they were in the other group it meant they weren't been taken seriously and that would mean Jackson would have had to prove himself. Which made him consider just how good Stiles was given that he thought all of his friends were of high ability. He knew he was always faster than they were but he never thought it would be enough to make them subjected to group B.

''I suppose'' he sighed.

Then Derek Hale walked in. His broad shoulders and silent glare forcing everyone to stop talking and look at him.

He stood in front of them all and waited until he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted.

''I am Derek Hale. You will call me Coach or Coach Hale. The name Derek does not exist to you inside or outside this room, am I clear?''.

Everyone nodded silently.

''I am not your friend. I am your coach because if I was your friend, I would take it easy on you. Cut you some slack every now and then. The world outside there...'' he pointed at the door with his clipboard, ''...won't cut you slack. You either win or you don't win. There are no 'almost's. There are no 'buts'''

''Coming from a guy who only got second place!'' Jackson mumbled under his breath.

Stiles elbowed him and whispered, ''Jackson!'' as a sign that he really needed to keep his mouth shut right now.

But Derek had already heard him.

''You'' pointing at Jackson, ''Stand up''. His voice convicted such authority that even a wannabe rebel like Jackson stood up almost immediately.

He walked over to him.

''Name?''

''Jackson Whittemore''

''What's your average time for a mile?''

''Between 5 minutes 28 seconds to 6 minutes 3 seconds''

Jackson felt very proud of his time. It was the best in his school and was so sure that Derek couldn't belittle it. His time was untouchable.

Or so he thought.

Derek scoffed and pointed at Stiles, ''You. Stand up''

Stiles nearly tripped over himself at the sudden nature that he had to get up at.

''What is your average time for a mile?''

Stiles returned the stare both of them were giving him. He should have felt hapy he was about to help Derek humble Jackson. But he wasn't.

''between 5 minutes 20 seconds and 5 minutes 47 seconds''

Jackson darted his eyes back at Derek in a panic.

Derek folded his arms. ''At both of your bests, Jackson, he is eight seconds faster than you. At the worst, he is also faster than you. By sixteen seconds. In a race that can be four places difference.'' he looked at Stiles who he thought looked a little scared. ''You can sit down Stiles''

Stiles obeyed, feeling like a traitor somehow. Which didn't make any sense given that he wasn't Jackson's friend and he kind of deserved it.

Derek points at another student and asks him to give his time. And again. And again until Derek makes the last one sit down.

''I'm not doing this to humiliate you, Jackson but to make a point. Yeah, I only won second... at the Olympics. In case you haven't noticed, this is not the goddamn Olympics!'' He held his arms out to demand the attention be focused on the room and everyone in it.

''This is a class full of teenagers who have had the same amount of time and effort as you to get here. And you are not the best in this class. Or the worst. So trust me when I say it would be best to listen to me because once upon a time, I was in a classroom like this. And I was the best! And I was the best out of all the runners they could have chose to represent this country in front of the entire world. And I brought a medal home!''

Jackson had definitely gone quiet. Everyone had. In his element, Derek silenced everyone as his loud and imposing voice filled the room like a dark cloud looming over them.

''Now sit down, shut up and learn some respect before I move you to group B''

Jackson sat down like a child who had just received a scolding. He didn't even look at anyone. He just kept staring down at the floor as if he was begging for it to swallow him whole.

Stiles felt conflicted. He wasn't as happy as he felt he had the right to be. He thought Derek was acting a bit like a bully. Even if it was Jackson.


	10. Laura vignette

Author's note: Italics are a person's thoughts. Bold is a flashback. And Italics in Bold are a person's thoughts at the time the flashback was happening.

* * *

Derek continued to explain how their time would be divided in class and what was to be expected of them. He was glad he had shown his authority right away. He preferred to do that on the first day. Make it clear beyond a doubt that Derek Hale would not waste his time on a troublemaker or a smart mouth.

For the most part, his students were devoted and polite young people. And once they understood that Derek was firm but fair, they would like him back and he would relax a little as time went on. He usually had a good relationship with his students. They liked and respected him. At the very least, if they didn't like him, they would obey him.

As much as he liked Bobby, the kids did not really respect him. They liked him. He was oddly amusing and completely mad. But when push comes to shove, they would walk all over him. On Fridays, Group A and B would have joint classes. It usually fell under Derek's responsibility that they behaved. Although they all did anyway. Everyone who was in this academy was here because they wanted to be. High school is mandatory so understandably not everyone wants to be there.

But Beacon Hills' reputation and difficult entry requirements forced the kids to really think and focus on whether this is what they really wanted. Getting accepted was no easy feet.

As Derek knew when he attended here. Beacon Hill's Academy had nowhere near the reputation it did then.

His Uncle Peter had been retired for a few years and eventually convinced Chris Argent to set up the academy with him. It was obvious that Derek and Laura were going to become the names that would lift the school out of obscurity.

Peter pushed Laura and Derek to their absolute limits. To the point that Derek nearly detested the man. Looking back on it, he feels gratitude, even if he believes his methods were beyond extreme. Such as throwing ice cold water over them if they didn't wake up straight away. Or that one time when he snuck out during the night to attend a party and Peter took a golf club to his car when he was too sick to train in the morning.

Derek still wondered where he got the golf club from. He didn't even play golf.

But he got to the Olympics. The feeling of crossing that finish line was more glorious than he ever dreamed of. Obviously he would have wanted to get gold. Especially now he knows that was the only chance he would ever get. Before the car crash.

Laura also achieved Bronze in the Female 400 metres that year.

He remembers the photoshoot him and Laura had to take for the cover of Sports Illustrated. The title of their article being the ''Miracle twins''.

 **It was all very cheesy. They had to pose in their Olympic uniforms wrapped in an American flag. But he put up with it and would never admit it but he had fun. Laura loved it. Even if she had just achieved something most people couldn't even dream of, she was still a nineteen year old girl posing on the front of a magazine. She seemed in her element Derek had thought.**

 **She loved getting dressed up. She didn't get the chance a lot. She was either training or doing school work. And Derek had to admit she looked beautiful.**

 **They had put her in a red lace gown with full make up. Her usually restrained long and brown hair now flowed in little ringlets past her shoulders.**

 **As was his duty, Derek teased his sister over how she looked with her returning the favour,**

 **''You look a nerd in that suit'' she retorted**

 **She was lying. He actually looked very smart and handsome. Qualities in himself he underestimated. As did she. They were conscious and obsessed with their bodies. Not for vanity but for preservation of their fitness.**

 **After that they went to an after party and practically begged their Uncle Peter to let them have alcohol.**

 **''Please, Uncle Pete. Don't you think we've earnt it?'' Laura asked.**

 **Peter raised his eyebrow and thought carefully.**

 _ **They're only two years under the limit. I have been pushing them. Maybe they do deserve a break.**_

 **''Come on! Kate's driving us all home anyway'' Derek reasoned.**

 **''Fine but if you get caught, you deal with it. And only a little bit. Don't get absolutely hammered''.**

 **Peter left them to their own devices and went to go find his wife.**

 **''What are we waiting for?'' Laura yelped at him excitedly.**

 **And they went off to go find the bar.**

 _I wish we'd never fucking gone._


	11. Lydia

He was snapped out of his daydream when Lydia entered the gym and called out his name.

''Yes?''

She sauntered over to him wiggling her hips slightly in a seductive manner.

Derek wasn't alarmed by it. That's just the way she walked.

''Can we go outside? I need to talk to you abou-''

''Sure'' Derek interupted her.

He addressed the class and told them he was going outside and to behave while he was gone.

* * *

Jackson was blown away by the red-headed woman. There was something about her that seemed irresistible. Red plump lips and brown eyes enhanced by long and thick eyelashes.

He'd always been more partial to an older woman. Even though he was nineteen she couldn't have been a decade older than him. She appeared mature. Graceful. Most of the girls his age bored him. They were so intent on impressing him it became a turn off, always asking for reassurance that he loved them and that he wouldn't leave them. He got the impression that this woman didn't play around like all the other girls he dated did. That if he approached her, she'd rebuff him or not even pay attention. And he found this oddly enticing.

''Do you see that hot ass over there?'', Jackson said to Stiles.

He didn't know why he said it to Stiles. But he was closest and he felt it needed to be said.

Stiles looked wide-eyed at Jackson once he realised who he was talking about, ''Jackson no!''

Jackson shrugged, ''why not? So what if she's a little older?''. He looked at Stiles, ''Experience is always a good thing'' and he winked.

The suggestive way he said it made Stiles cringe and his skin crawl.

''That's Lydia Hale''

''Is she Derek's wife?!'' He almost screamed out.

''No. She's Peter's wife. Making her Derek's step-aunt'' Stiles informed.

''What's she doing here then?''

Stiles sighed, ''She's a freelance publicist but she takes on a lot of the Academy's students''

''I wouldn't mind her taking me on any day'' he grinned.

Stiles just looked at him, slightly disgusted and pointed out to him, ''She's a married woman, Jackson. And in case you didn't notice, Derek isn't exactly gagging over you right now either''.

Jackson shrugged.

 _Wow... he really is an asshole._

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Lydia put her hand on Derek's arm. He could feel the edges of her false nails slide against his skin as she did.

''I know today's not easy for any of us'' her eyes dropped, ''I've been thinking about her too Derek''

He didn't really want to respond so he just said, ''yeah''

She looked back at him. ''I wanted to make sure that you were still joining me and Peter later to...'' she hesitated ''….honour her memory''

He bit back at her, ''Of course, where else am I gonna be?!''. She drew away her hand off his arm

After he sees the look on her face, he immediately regrets it. ''I'm sorry Lydia. I'm just not good on...''

 _The anniversary of Laura's death_ is what they both thought.

''We have to stick together. I miss her too, y'know''

Derek nodded solemnly, ''I know you do''

She wasn't sure if he'd appreciate it but she pulled him in for a hug. Initially surprised, he eventually wrapped his arms around her. As much as he'd never admit it, he had wanted some friendly affection to comfort him. Lydia did too.

Peter always tended to push her away on this day every year. She knew why it hit him the hardest because Laura wasn't the only thing lost that day. It still didn't stop it from hurting her. So she wanted the hug just as much as Derek.

She had to stand on her tiptoe to put her head on his shoulder. His stubble itched against her cheek but she was used to it with the slight stubble that she loved on Peter. Derek smelt heavily of overly-masculine cologne and he could smell her sickly and sweet perfume.

They drew away slowly and offered each other a slight smile.

''We'll see you at eight then''

He nodded and she left. He returned to his class

As much as he tried not to, his mind would occasionally think of Kate. What she would be doing today. He had visited her every now and then. Accepted the odd call from her. Even after everything, he couldn't quite forget how close a family they all used to be before the crash... before Laura died and his career was ruined just as he was in his prime.


	12. Erica's choice

Warning: Mention of an emotionally abusive relationship

* * *

Stiles couldn't help but notice that after Lydia had taken him outside to talk that he seemed distracted. He couldn't blame him. Today was the day Laura Hale died. When he was researching Derek and Peter, he couldn't suppress the instant pity he felt for them once he stumbled across the news article on the car crash that killed Laura and injured Derek badly enough for his career to be discontinued.

He swear when he saw Derek deep in thought he could see pain in his eyes. Pure agony. The type that couldn't be faked. He related to him. He knew the pain of losing someone you love suddenly and how it doesn't matter how long ago it was: it always stung.

Stiles considered saying something but thought better against it. Derek was a private person. He'd never talk about his personal life in the press and avoided the whole club scene most celebrities were involved in. He definitely wouldn't appreciate Stiles, a kid whose name he barely remembered, coming up to him and talking about something he wasn't to know about.

* * *

He stood there nervously. Waiting for her at the track. He consistently kept looking at his watch. But it didn't make a difference. She hadn't come. After he waited twenty minutes, he realised this and went back to his dorm disappointed.

* * *

Erica kept reading her book, trying to ignore the clock and what time it was. She knew she'd agreed to meet Stiles, but as the day went on and on she'd panicked. She was scared. He seemed like a nice guy. But then again so did Boyd. And she knew how that story ended. She shuddered thinking of him. How he'd scared her for so long.

 **''You're not wearing that''** **he scoffed, ''** **I won't take you to the party dressed like that''.**

 **Erica felt sick. She'd tried so hard. She'd not put on as much make up like he had asked. Her dress was past her knees. What more could he ask of her?**

 **''Why not?'' she quietly asked only for him to yell back at her. ''Get changed!''.**

 **She flinched as he got up.**

 **He stood back and looked insulted, ''You think I'd hit you?''**

 **She shook her head. Too afraid to say anything wrong.**

 **He held her hand, the sudden contact making her gasp. He tilted her head to look up at him with his other hand. ''I would never hurt you. It's them out there who want to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you. You understand that, right?''. His tone was so soft, you could mistake it as caring.**

 **She wasn't sure of anything anymore. He had her doubting everything. She nodded at him. He pressed his lips gently against hers. She didn't respond. She just froze. He didn't seem to notice.**

 **He kissed the top of her head and let go of her hand. ''Come back downstairs when you're wearing something safer''.**

* * *

She tried to shake off the memory and kept looking back at the clock. Her mind raced between going and staying. She wanted to believe Stiles was who appeared to be. But Boyd had altered her perspective of men. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that his overprotective nature made her afraid. Not just of dating men but being around them in general.

In her first year, Derek noticed how she was nervous around the boys, almost afraid. He'd tried to ask her about it when they were alone. She didn't tell him anything. Even though she'd been closer to telling him than anyone else. Derek was one of the few men she felt comfortable around. She chalked it up to the fact that Derek never talked about women or being interested in romance. It made her feel more sure that he was safe. That he didn't want her.

And he didn't. He had a soft spot for her because she was a charming girl when she felt comfortable. But he never viewed her in a sexual way. While most of the girls in the class wanted that, Erica was relieved by it.

She didn't want to make the decision of meeting Stiles so she just let the time pass and make the choice for her. She felt a pit of guilt in her stomach as she imagined him waiting for her. But it was done. She couldn't change that.


	13. Anniversary of Laura's death

Meanwhile, Derek pulled up to Peter's house in his car and sat there in the driveway staring at the big house. He considered driving away, going to a bar and just drinking till he blacked out.

He promised Lydia he'd stay so he couldn't. He knew that Peter always felt awkward around Lydia on the anniversary of Laura's death, given that he was married to Kate for twelve years when it happened and now he's been married to Lydia for nearly a decade. Their relationship was not one people were expecting to last but it worked as the two found love out of united grief. However lately it began to decline as they struggled to conceive. Peter felt at fault that he'd probably left it too late to have children and all he wanted was for Lydia and him to begin the family he finally felt ready for.

Lydia welcomed him in graciously.

She lead him into the kitchen and Peter was already sat there. He got up and greeted his nephew with a hug. Derek accepted it graciously. Both of them silent.

The only way they honoured Laura was to spend time together talking about her and the memories they shared off her. Maybe light a candle or two and give a prayer.

Lydia always talked about the times they all used to sneak out together. She was in the same classes as Derek and Laura before Peter pulled them out of high school. Laura became the closest friend she'd ever had. She also unwittingly lead her to meet the love of her life. Even now as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his warm embrace, she failed to bury the sadness as she knew Laura died without knowing how it feels.

All three of them were sat around in silence when it was shattered by Chris Argent being lead into the living room by one of the maids.

Peter nodded at the maid and she left.

''Chris'' Derek greeted stiltedly.

Chris looks at him briefly only to turn his attention to Peter. ''I have something to tell you all... it's about Kate''.

Their hearts seized in fear. They stood there dumbfounded until Derek dared to ask, ''What about her?''

''There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it''

He sighed.

''She'll be starting to work at the Academy tomorrow in her old position''.

No one knew what to say. Or how to feel.

Except Lydia, who stepped forward to him.

She began slowly, ''You come into my house, my home...'' but it was clear it was only going to get worse as she got closer to Chris.

Peter tried to pull her back but she rejected the chance.

''On today of all days to tell me that that... you brought that fucking woman back into our lives!''.

Chris kept looking at Lydia whose golden brown eyes were now black coals starting to burn doubt into his mind about whether he'd done the right thing. But he held it. Like he would be admitting guilt if he looked away.

''I came here to do the right thing. I didn't even know she was gonna be...''

Lydia stepped back and folded her arms. ''gonna be what? Say it.'' she commanded.

He hesitated. ''Released''

''From?'' she insisted.

Peter became frustrated with her, ''Oh come on, Lydia!'' but she shushed him.

Chris gave in. ''Prison''.

Somehow Lydia wasn't as satisfied as she wanted to be. She wanted him gone.

''I presume you know how the door works since you fucking came through it so now you can go.''

Chris left the room silently. Derek went after him.

* * *

Chris was in the driveway when Derek followed him outside into the rain.

''Did you really think bringing Kate back was the wisest thing to do?'' Derek challenged.

''She's family, Derek''

''She used to be my family too!'' he yelled, ''it doesn't mean she should be brought back here! It's just opening up old wounds''

Chris was becoming tired of defending himself, ''Derek, she called me the other day saying that she was going to be released from prison. She needed a job and a home... what choice did I have?''

Derek just shook his head, ''You made the wrong choice''

''Because you always make the right choice, don't you Derek? Hmm?''.

Derek just shook his head and as he turned his back he heard Chris yell, ''Why don't I just ask my son about all the right choices you make?!''.

Derek jerked around instantly.

All he could see was Chris smiling that shit-eating grin, satisfied he could deliver one final blow.

''Danny's going to be stationed here as a physiotherapist. He'll be here at the end of the week. If I were you, I'd stay away from him. That is if you want to keep your job''.

''I'm untouchable at that school Chris, don't you forget that. I know the things you've done''.

Chris leaned in closer to Derek's face.

''So do I. Just think about who's got the most to lose''.

And Christ stormed away and left Derek there, wet and shaken in the rain.


	14. Confiding in Friends

Author's note: This is really short because I try to separate my chapters by what I consider the turning points. Like chapters in a real book.

I also noticed that I made some typos (Quite a few actually). Sorry about that, I'll try to look out for it more in the future.

* * *

''So how did it go?'' Scott asked insistently, Allison on his arm looking just as excited to hear what happened.

Stiles knew his friends had good intentions but it only made him feel worse when he had to tell them, ''She didn't turn up''.

The two seemed silent and looked at each other then back at Stiles.

''Maybe you heard her wrong'' Scott argued.

''Yeah or maybe she couldn't make it and didn't have any way of telling you''

Stiles had already gone over these thoughts in his head again and again till he fell asleep.

 _No. She just didn't show up. As if a girl that hot would be interested in me._

''You guys, it doesn't make any difference. She didn't show up. I think the message here is clear so can we please talk about something else?''

Allison felt an instant strike of pity inside of her for Stiles. _Poor guy. He seems nice enough_

Scott just felt awkward, unsure of what to say. He wanted to help yet he had a feeling that he couldn't.

''Have you met Coach Finstock yet?'' Scott asks

''No'' Stiles knew what he was doing but he took the bait, ''Why?''

''The guy is my basketball coach. The guy is nuts! Nice but really bizarro''

He scoffed, ''I bet. De-...'' he corrected himself, ''Coach Hale is really intense. I can tell he's gonna push us really hard''

''Yeah my archery teacher is similar. But it's a good thing I suppose.'' Allison offered.

The conversation carried on and Stiles absentmindedly joined in. Even if he had to shake off the thought of Erica. There was only one lunchroom in the academy. Surely he would come across her at some point''.


	15. Kate is back

True to her word, Kate came to visit her brother before she returned to her work as the Academy's sports dietitian. He suggested she arrive early which she agreed to. She didn't want to rock the boat. At least not yet. She hadn't decided how she wanted to play it all out.

The building had changed since the last time she was there. The corridors still feel slightly familiar. A strange feeling of old and new clashing against the memories of the place she was last stood in then and where she stood now.

Chris waited nervously for his sister. His sister had been away a long time and was only recently released.

 **''You made the wrong choice''**

Chris regretted that he didn't visit her as much or call her. But the car crash got a lot of press attention and for the sake of the academy, he had to sacrifice consistent contact with his sister to maintain it's reputation.

But after everything that's happened recently, he wants to bring his family closer together. They all drifted away so easily, he'd hardly noticed. Until now. When it mattered most.

Kate knocked on the door.

It took his breath away. It was odd how different she looked. She was still as beautiful as always but there was still something hardened about her face that was never there before. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders in a dark blonde bob. Her eyes and make up were very harsh and hard. She'd also lost weight. But Chris had a feeling this wasn't a good thing.

''Kate''

She nodded, ''Yep, that's me''

''Please sit down''

She obliged.

''So do you feel ready to get back to work?'' Chris asked in earnest realising he'd never asked before.

''Chris, I've missed working. I really, really need to get back into it''.

Chris leaned forward on his elbows into the desk and clasped his hands together, ''You do understand you will face a lot of hostility at first but I'm sure they'll come around''.

Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed, ''And by they you mean Lydia, Peter and Derek, right?''

Chris nodded.

''Maybe I should talk to them. Clear the air a bit''

''Kate I really wouldn't do that. It was... the anniversary yesterday and they're probably still very cut about it so stay out of their way''

''I'm going to have to talk to them eventually. I'll be talking to the new first year students, trying to figure out the best diet plan for them, I'm going to have to ask Peter and Derek their opinions on their students''.

Chris couldn't deny she was right. He still wanted her to wait.

''I know that. Just promise you'll leave it. At least for today. Please? I'm already stressed enough as it is''. He rubbed his temple with his finger to try and combat the headache that was now making him feel lightheaded. He went to get something to take for it out of his draw when he saw the way Kate was looking at him.

''Are you okay?'' Kate asked concernedly.

He swallowed down the headache pill and lied, ''Yeah I'm fine''

She signalled to the door, ''Do you mind if I go get settled into my new office?''

* * *

Chris just nodded and she left.

She knew that the medical attention section was still near the reception area and signed in with a reception who kept looking at her. Kate had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shouting at her.

 _You can't blame them Kate._

The office was a little corner one. Obviously the one given to new or disliked staff and Kate knew she fell under both categories. Yet the office wasn't too bad. It was small and rather stuffy. But workable. She didn't bring much to the office with her. Just a few writing utensils and some of the folders she'd already been working on. All of the medical files of the students were there in eight filing cabinets. Two for each year. Alphabetised.

 _I'll have to change that._

She found it easier to organise it by the sport rather than names. Then it was easy to control their similar diets and easily pick them out than trying to remember them by name.

She stared down at the framed photo she brought with her. It was a picture took at Christmas back when Derek and Laura were nine. The Christmas of Peter's Olympic win. They were on top of the world. Kate wanted to cry as she thought of how easily and horribly life would change from being a dream to a nightmare.

 **''Come on Derek, open it honey'', Kate told him as she lovingly caressed the top of his head. She went back to sit next to Peter who was just as excited to see the elation on Derek's face when he opened it.**

 **''Oh my god! GI Joe!'' he yelled triumphantly as he raised up with toy box above his head, ''Kate can you help me open it, please? Please, please?!'' He begged.**

 **Peter interjected, ''It's your sister's turn to open her present'' noticing Laura's scowl under her brown bangs suddenly turn excited and happy when Peter told her, ''Go on sweetheart''.**

 **She nearly ripped apart the wrapped paper and squealed as she uncovered her present.**

 **''** **Totally Hair Barbie** **! I've been wanting this for ages!''**

 **''And now you have it''.**

 **And Peter and Kate waited patiently as they watched the twins tear into their presents like feral wolves. It was a joy to watch. Kate leaned in closer to Peter, ''Can you imagine anything more perfect?''**

 **He whispered closely into her ear, ''I can think of something but we'll have to wait until the kids are asleep''.**

 **Kate giggled at the suggestion and pulled him in for a quick kiss.**

 **Kate called the twins in for Christmas dinner.**

 **''I know you like them but can you please get out of the Teenage** **Mutant Ninja Turtle** **outfits at the dinner table?''**

 **Both of them collectively moaned and pleaded with her and she gave in.**

 **They loved the outfits and she was grateful they got used a lot but it got to the point where it was pretty much all they would wear inside the house for about six months until they teared them and Kate finally had an excuse to throw them out. If she really wanted to, she could have had them repaired or replaced. She didn't want that. Mainly because Derek had broken his sister's arm when they were trying to re-enact the stunts they saw on the show so she was over the moon when they were gone.**

 **Peter came in, ''Why are they still-''**

 **''It's Christmas Peter. If they want to wear them let them''.**

 **Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, ''Alright fine''.**

 **Kate spoke in a more hushed voice, ''Has Talia called or anything?''**

 **He shakes his head. ''Not even on Christmas day''.**

 **As quiet as they tried to be, it was obvious that Derek and Laura had picked up on the conversation and now felt deflated.**

 **Kate took a cracker of the table and held it out. ''And which one of my strong mutant ninja turtles wants to see if they can beat me!''**

 **She heard a chorus of ''I do! I do!''**

 **''Let's give Michelangelo a try first!''**

 **''Auntie Kate, I'm Donatello!'', Laura whined.**

 **The rest of the day went on perfectly.**

 **This was paradise for Peter. When his sister declared she was moving to South Africa to become a TV presenter and dumped her twins on Peter, he was reluctant. Scared he wouldn't be able to be successful in his career or that he would have to prioritise it over his niece and nephew. Either way he didn't want both to suffer.**

 **Kate stopped this from happening. At first the two of them were quiet. Talia moved them all over the country so Peter hadn't seen much of them when they were growing up. Kate had managed to get them to open up. The four of them became so close. Peter could have sworn they loved Kate more than their own mother at this point. Whenever they were upset, they always went to Auntie Kate. Always.**

Kate held the picture frame close to her hearts and wept. She didn't care if anyone saw her.

 _Let them!_

Everybody assumed that she didn't care about what happened.

Being the one in the driving seat of the car crash that killed Laura and ended Derek's career tore her apart. No one could hate her more than she hated herself. She loved Derek and Laura like they were her own children. By all rights she was their mother. And now Laura was dead and Derek couldn't look her in the eye. Worse of all. It was all her fault.


	16. Lydia VS Kate: The confrontation

After a good half an hour of crying, she looked in the mirror and saw she looked like a racoon. Her makeup was dragged past her ears from when she wiped her tears away and couldn't stop them from coming. She rushed to the bathroom sink and tried to wipe it away with water. Thankfully, she'd thought ahead and brought makeup in her bag just in case she got emotional. Almost like she knew it as inevitable.

Kate managed to get herself settled into the work. A few students had already come to see her and had a chat with her. They seemed polite. Nice. But still tensions were there. A lot of the school probably already knew. It was all made very public when Peter was initially arrested for Death by dangerous driving.

Kate had just finished noting the dietary requirements of an athletics student called Jackson when she heard a knock at the door.

''Are we done here?'' Jackson asked rather bluntly.

''Yes we are. You can return to your class I only wanted to borrow you for ten minutes''.

Kate froze when Lydia was the one stood at the doorway. Jackson froze but for an entirely different reason.

This beautiful mystery woman who had been revealed to be Peter Hale's wife had walked into his life twice now. Jackson made a mental note that it was fate and he should find her later.

He leered longer and creepier than he intended at Lydia as he left.

She wasn't even looking at him. She just stood there until she was sure he'd left. But Jackson was listening on the other side of the door. Which Lydia and Kate didn't know.

Lydia knew she had already set Kate on edge, though she was semi-decent at hiding it. Lydia sat down at the chair in front of her desk.

She sat there with her hands on her lap and smiled. Giving the indication more was to come.

''So Kate...'' Lydia noticed the photo on the desk and this made her simmer, ''...what are you doing here?'' putting emphasis on the _you_ to intimidate her.

''Trying to work Lydia'' was Kate's honest reply

''Oh yeah that's right!'' She said in sarcastic realisation. ''Not her to mess with our heads then? Or is that just an added bonus?''

''Lydia, please listen-''

''No, YOU listen!'' Lydia interrupted, pointing at her like a scolding headmaster. ''I have no idea what twisted notion you have in your head that you can just worm your way back into Peter and Derek's life but get rid of it now. This will not end well for you''.

Kate searched for somewhere to look and saw the photo of Laura at Christmas and looked back at Lydia. Kate remembered when Lydia would come home from high school with Laura and they'd do their homework in the kitchen.

 **''Thanks Mrs Hale'' Lydia would say when she handed the girl a drink.**

And now here she was trying to tell her what to do. Something snapped.

''End well for me? That's rich coming from you. Weren't you a kid the last time I saw you?!''

''I don't know. All the time in prison must have messed with your memories'' she responded calmly

''My memory is perfectly fine. Like I remember that you moved in on my husband. I mean, going after your dead best friend's uncle. Classy''

That last comment hurt Lydia so badly, it felt as if a knife was grinded into her heart. Because she'd wondered the same from time to time.

Lydia leaned in closer, ''He loves me''. She reassured, although who this was meant to reassure was vague.

''You tell yourself that when he trades you in for a younger model. You wouldn't be the first he's done it to''

Lydia was now in a defensive mode. ''Peter is MY husband! This is MY marriage! MY life! You stay the fuck out of it or I'll-''

''YOU'LL WHAT?!'' she yelled getting up out of her seat.

Lydia got up slowly and calmly and faced Kate. ''If you think your life is bad now... I can make it so much worse. You have no idea. If you do this to me and my family.

My family. It was now Kate's turn to feel a knife grind into her heart. Lydia was right. She now had her family.

Kate was shaking with rage and upset. She turned away from Lydia. If she looked at her any longer, she knew she would unleash it all on her. And wouldn't stop.

''Get out'' was the ghostly whisper that Lydia heard.

Lydia felt the slightest bit of sympathy in that moment. Then she looked at the nine-year old girl in that photo and knew that a few months and a decade later, Kate would kill her. Lydia remembered what she had done and the only bit of compassion she had evaporated.

* * *

Jackson could hear Lydia's footsteps and went to leave.

She slammed the door behind her and saw the kid in the office from earlier shiftly trying to pretend he didn't hear it all.

''You should learn to mind your own business instead of waiting behind doors like a fucking creep''

For the first time in his life, he was speechless before she told him to fuck off and stomped down the hallway. That sexy swagger had now turned into a terrifying march.

And it was so satisfying to watch.


	17. Misread situtation

Erica had been wrestling in her mind whether she should try to find Stiles. Explain how she freaked out and left because she was scared.

 _No. That'll just sound stupid_

In her moment of desperation, she knocked on the staff room door and asked for Derek.

She felt like it was a bad idea and this was confirmed by the confused look on Derek's face when he came out to meet her.

''Erica? What do you want?''

She wasn't sure.

''I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me. I know that we can't be friends or anything like that because you're my teacher... but I really need to talk somebody and I don't feel like anyone else I know would understand''.

Derek paused for a second. He was already having a pretty shit day. Laura's anniversary. Kate arriving. Danny arriving. He wasn't in the mood to play counsellor.

Then he looked at the sad expression in Erica's eyes and realised that she was having a shit day too.

''Sure. Go to the bandstands on the field and I'll meet you there''

Erica nodded and left.

* * *

She shifted nervously waiting for Derek and was scared he wasn't going to come. It pained her to think she'd put Stiles in the same position.

But he did arrive and he sat next to her.

''What's up kid?'' He said empathetically.

''I messed up. I agreed to meet Stiles, the guy I was talking to''

Derek was going to let her know that he'd already met him but he let her carry on.

''But I didn't show up''

Derek nodded.

 _Seriously, that's it?_

''Why didn't you?''

He saw her fidget with her hands and look down at them. It was clear she going to tell him something significant.

''I erm... I got scared. I was in a bad relationship for a long time and it's over now... but it still affects me. I know Stiles isn't going to be another Boyd but I wasn't expecting Boyd to turn out to be like that either!''

Derek was impressed by Erica's silent strength. It explained a lot of the unanswered questions he had about her.

''Like what?''. And Derek felt guilty. ''I'm sorry if I'm pressing you''

She put her hand up. ''No, it's fine''

She paused again and wouldn't look at Derek, ''He was controlling. Like really controlling. He was obsessed with the idea that other men would want me... by any means necessary. So he asked me to cover up for him. It was such a small thing to do I didn't think twice about it''

She sighed.

''It escalated. Got worse. It became people. Friends. I couldn't hang out with Renee because she went out to nightclubs and was a bad influence. I couldn't be friends with any boys. Even the gay ones. And if a guy even dared to look at me when we went out, he'd scream in my face when we got back and I'd get the blame. He'd tell me that I'd look at him or said something. It doesn't matter what I did, or said or wore. It was always my fault''.

Derek reached out for her hand and she squeezed it back. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do this but he didn't think about it. She obviously needed the comfort. He felt teardrops on his hand fall from Erica's face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer and she leaned her weary head on his shoulders.

After a few minutes the crying had died down and she was just sniffling now. ''I'm sorry for putting all this on you''

''Don't be. I'm glad I could help''

''You can tell me something if you want. Make it even''

Derek scoffed, ''You keeping score?''.He did want to talk to someone but he wasn't about to offload onto one of his students. Especially a vulnerable one who had her own problems to deal with.

''I don't know if Stiles is gonna be the same as Boyd. He made me feel appreciated. And I liked him. But...''

He finished it for her, ''...that fear is still there''

''Yeah...''

''You can't spend your life being afraid of not going for what you want. Life without love is a lonely life'' he assured her realising the hypocrisy behind his own words.

''You're never gonna get over that fear unless you dive into the deep end and just confront it''

''I'm a tennis player Derek, not a swimmer'' she joked.

Derek laughed lightly, ''You know what I meant''.

She lifted her head of his shoulder and looked at him, ''What should I do?''

He bit his lip but then answered her, ''I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you what I'd do. If I were you. Try to find Stiles and tell him everything you just told me''

''I don't know if I can. I mean, how long have we known each other and I'm only now telling you. I only met him yesterday''

''Don't tell him everything. Or don't tell him at all and say you had a dentist appointment or some shit you forgot about. But it will come up eventually''

''I know...''

''Now come on'' Derek shifted her off of him and got up. She reluctantly stood up too.

He wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. ''You're gonna be fine. Good luck''.

He left her and walked back into the building.

She stood there and watched him leave

 _He's not as dead inside as he likes to think_

''That was quite an inappropriate amount of touching, don't you think?''

Erica turned around to face the voice that startled her.

It was Jackson. Although she'd never met him.

''Don't you dare'' She told him.

''I think Chris Argent would be very interested to know about this torrid little love affair between student and coach''

She threw her arms up, ''What love affair?! Are you a complete moron? I was upset and he was comforting me, you asshole!''

Jackson smirked, ''Let's just wait to see what Chris has to say''

''You're delusional''

He doesn't respond. He just smirks and leaves.


	18. Confronting rumours

Chris was now leaning against the corner of his desk with his arms folded, completely blown away...

''There was definitely something happening between them''

… by the stupidity of this kid stood in front of him.

''You really believe this?'' Chris questioned.

''I'm telling you Mr Argent, he had his arm around her and everything. They were holding hands for chrissake!''

''I think you're getting overexcited about this''

''He caressed her cheek! What could be more romantic than that?''

Chris could tell this kid wasn't doing this out of concern for his fellow students or because he thought Derek deserved to be punished. He was doing this for gossip. Entertainment. The way he talks about in the same way Beverly Hill wives would in hair salons. Scandalous.

He wasn't impressed with the little shit-stirrer. Especially this type of damaging rumour.

''Jackson is it?''. Jackson nodded giving Chris the confirmation to continue. ''I don't think you quite understand how mistaken you are. I have no doubt about Derek's professionalism and that he was merely comforting the girl''

''Or breaking it off with her and that's why she was crying''

 _Damn, he just won't let this go. Like a dumbass dog thinking he's got a bone when he's chewing on a stick._

Chris still has to handle this delicately. He has to shut Jackson up without scaring him away completely. But making him understand he needs to back off immediately.

''Jackson, Derek has been dedicated to this academy and its students before you were popping pimples in the mirror. I'm not going to take the word of a student whose barely been here two days over a member of staff who has done so much for this school''.

Jackson did not want to lose this one.

''So what you're saying is that you value your staff so much, you're willing to take their side over doing the right thing? I have to admire your loyalty even if it's wrongly cast''

 **''Why don't I just ask my son about all the right choices you make?!''**

Then he realised this wasn't just about the desire to stir trouble but to stir trouble for Derek. Usually Chris was up for anything that pissed off Derek. It was no secret the two have never got along and constantly butt heads over the academy; the students, the coffee-machine in the staffroom. Anything really. But as much as they hated one another, they're both necessary evils in each other's lives. Chris owed Derek for putting the academy on the map and Derek owed Chris for pushing his own personal feelings aside to let him qualify as a coach.

''I can reassure my loyalty is firmly in the right place''.

''I wonder what the press would think of that'' he threatened.

Chris just scoffed.

 _This jumped up piece of shit_

''Hearsay, is what it will be dismissed as and you will just be plain dismissed from the academy anyway for making false accusations''

Jackson rose up out of his chair, ''This is bullshit! You're letting him get away with this, it's sick!''.

 _Maybe he really does care_

''Jackson, I have known Derek for many years. Can you trust me enough to take my word that he would not do this?''.

Chris would now try reason. Anyway he was the principal so what was Jackson gonna do? Turn around and call him a liar?

''How can you be so sure?''

Chris let out a little laugh, ''Trust me I am really sure that Derek wouldn't try to seduce one of his students''.

Jackson just nods. He wasn't sure now what he wanted. He wanted Derek to be punished. For Erica? Or for humiliating him? Either way he felt extremely dissatisfied as he left Mr Argent's office.

* * *

As soon as the student left, Chris called up the girl in question. It was difficult but given the description Jackson gave him, he was pretty sure it was Erica. She was set to rock the Australian Open in a few years. The world of Tennis certainly had their eye on this American gem.

Erica sighed and entered the office.

''Before you say anything-''

''Please sit down Erica''. It was a command with a friendly tone so it didn't sound as intimidating.

Chris didn't want to scare her. He knew Derek extremely well and believed he would never even think about doing something like this. But then again, he thought he knew Derek really well a long time ago and he hadn't failed to surprise him then so he at least wanted to be prepared this time.

''My guess is that you already know why you're here''

''Yes, Mr Argent''. She decided to be polite and obedient. It would push him to believe her more. From what she'd seen of him, Chris Argent valued respect a lot higher than the facts so she resigned herself to kiss the ground he walked on if she had to do it to save Derek.

''Then what would you like to say?''

''That it isn't true!'' she laughed exasperated by the whole fiasco.

''So what Jackson saw was wrong?''

She sighed. She had to be truthful. Argent wasn't a stupid man and she was a terrible liar.

''I put my head on his shoulder while I was crying''

''And he allegedly held your hand''

She took a deep inhale. ''I reached out for his hand and he rejected it'' she lied.

 _Damn that was quick for me_

Chris was considering everything and just responded with a flat, ''I see. And caressing your face?''

''He was wiping away my tears'' she told him shamefully.

''Why were you crying?''

She shot him a sharp look, ''that isn't any of your business''

''I'm afraid I have to know''.

The muscles near her eye twitched and her heart beat against her chest harder. She could feel the blood in her veins boil.

''Fine'' she gritted, ''I'll tell you shall I? I was telling Coach Hale something I haven't told anyone here at this academy. That I was in an abusive, controlling relationship that has caused me to become so messed up, I missed the chance to actually try going on a date again. I was upset, alone and I needed someone to talk to. I chose Coach Hale because he has always shown himself to be a caring man and the fact that everyone is trying to twist his kindness into something entirely different sickens me!''

Both of them looked relieved the rant was over.

As she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder she gave him a snarl. ''Now you know'' and stormed out of the office.

Chris Argent mumbled her name and she turned so quickly, he thought she was going to climb over the desk and hurl herself at him.

''I'm sorry, Erica''

She didn't care. ''Save the sorry for Coach when he finds out how easily you doubted him''.

The slamming of the office door caught everyone outside's attention. No-one slammed Chris' door. He was the boss. The only time it ever happened is if you were fired because once you shut that door so violently, you weren't coming back in. Erica hoped for Derek's sake that this was true and she would never be called into the office again.


	19. Facing Stiles

By the afternoon the rumour had spread. Everyone was now gossiping. Almost all of his students defended him. They couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Those who did were the gullible idiots who would blindly believe in anything you told them.

In the lunch hall, Erica could feel everyone stare at her. Those curious eyes. Hear the collected whispers of, ''I can't believe it'', ''she's such a slut'' and those who pretended they ''knew all along''.

Even her roommate seemed to doubt her.

Then she saw the one person who mattered in the corridor: Stiles.

He returned her stare. He looked angry.

And he was. Or at least he felt betrayed. There he was thinking that this girl might actually like him and it turns out that she's sleeping with Derek.

 _Why agree to meet me then?_

For kicks. So that she could tell him and they'd laugh at his pathetic hope together.

This couldn't have been any more further from the truth.

They were surrounded by people all watching them but as far as they were concerned the hallway might as well be empty.

Stiles saw something that forced him into feeling a slight bit of pitiful hope, even after everything: a sort of pleading look in her eyes only meant for him, a want for contact.

 _She's a liar, Stiles!_ He reminded himself and he walked in the opposite direction but mirroring their first meeting she chased after him.

He wasn't stopping this time and she had to walk backwards to face him.

''Stiles please, let me explain. It's not what you think!''

''You and Coach Hale fucking yeah it's exactly what I think it is, Erica'', still refusing to look at her.

''We're not! Everyone is blowing this out of proportion, I was...'' she prepared herself for this, ''… he was my shoulder to cry on that's it. That Jackson kid saw us together and assumed something that wasn't there and has now gone around school spreading lies!''.

He wanted to believe her desperately. He really did. For the first time he stopped and so did she. His anger was replaced with concern as he finally looked her in the eyes.

''Why were you crying?''

''I thought I'd messed up everything up with you'' she answered coyly.

His heart thudded just that bit extra as it skipped. He was still cautious. He wasn't going to confirm or deny her fears. But answer his own.

''Why didn't you meet me?''

She wasn't ready to explain this for a third time.

''I was... I erm...'' she became mute and whispered the last part so quiet it could barely be heard ''I can't tell you''.

And then he felt right back where he began. He lifted his arms in frustration, ''well then I can't help you there''.

She grabbed his arm to stop him leaving.

''Can I have a second chance? Please?'' she pleaded.

It was tempting. So tempting.

Stiles wanted to remain level-headed about this.

''We don't even have to date! We can just try and hang out and be friends!''

 _Why the fuck did I say that?_ Erica asked herself immediately afterwards.

Stiles was actually relieved. He wanted to be around Erica but not be with her. He still wasn't quite over his relationship with Malia. It was a long relationship that meant a lot to him. He thought it was sensible of Erica. Stiles knew that jumping from one relationship to another was definitely not a solution that was going to end happily ever after. He owed it to himself and Erica not dive into anything he wasn't sure of.

''So with no pressure or anything? Just spending time together and becoming friends, is that what you're suggesting?''

Erica regretted suggesting it but if it meant that she could at least be around Stiles she would take it. Besides he looked happy with it, which led to a sinking feeling in the bottom of her heart.

She nodded, ''I could do with one right now''

He didn't plan on it but he pulled her in for a hug, ''yeah me too''.

She nestled further into his chest finding comfort in his arms. This felt-

 _Safe._

Stiles could feel her hold him a little tighter and he pulled her off of him gently.

''Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?''

It was an innocent enough question but still brought a bit of dread. She would usually just join her roommate who didn't really have any friends either. After all of the rumours spread around by Jackson though, Erica guessed her roommate would rather be sat on her own than seen dead with her.

''Not after today'' she answered honestly.

Stiles understood how fragile high school relationships were. He was hoping people would be better here and for the most part that was true... until something like this happened.

''I'll introduce you to my friends''

''Oh I don't think that's a good idea''. _They probably hate me anyway_

''My friends are your friends, so come on! Sit with us!''

 _It's not like I have anyone to sit with anyway._

''Okay''


	20. Derek's defense

Derek was furious.

''Are you serious Bobby? This isn't a practical joke? Cause it's really not funny''

''I'm serious, Derek! And these rumours are flying quick around the academy so I'd get a hold on it quick before it spreads any further''.

Derek nodded in understanding and patted Coach Finstock on the arm, ''Thanks buddy, I appreciate this''.

Coach Finstock was in shock. He thought Derek hated his guts. He always looked at him in distain when he cracked a joke or when they were supervising the classes together on Fridays. It was annoyance Derek felt when Finstock spoke to him, not distain. He could tolerate the man and that was a big achievement on his part.

''Sure. No problem'' Finstock spluttered as he recovered from his surprise.

And Derek practically ran out of the staffroom and down the halls like a hyena on the prowl.

''Yeah, he's probably gonna kick someone's ass'' Finstock contemplated as he dunked his biscuit in his apple juice.

* * *

Derek almost ripped the door to Chris Argent's office off its hinges.

''Ah, Derek. I've been expecting this visit'' he said, sounding like he'd already been defeated.

''Care to tell me for how long I've supposedly been fucking Erica Reyes for? Because I just haven't got a clue!'' he spat out in a bitterly sarcastic yell.

''Oh wait, yeah, I haven't been fucking Erica Reyes! I haven't been fucking anyone recently and certainly not my students!''

Although Derek let loose the dire state of his sex life he was too engrossed in his rage to care.

Chris got up from his desk and put both his hands in front of his chest. ''Calm down Derek''

Derek just pointed back at him, ''Don't you dare to tell me to calm down when all of my students and colleagues are looking at me like I'm some kind of sex freak!''

''Derek, I promise you I am going to get this under control''

''You fucking better cause it's spreading out there like chlamydia at a rave! My job and reputation is at stake here, Chris, they're the only things I have left!''.

Suddenly all of the frustration in his face was gone and replaced by a defeated sulk as he flopped into the chair next to him.

Chris leaned on the corner of his desk to face Derek. ''I will hold an assembly to clear everything up and I'll get the person spreading these rumours to publically apologise and within a month or so I'm sure ever-''

''Wait. Wait a minute'' Derek was realising what Chris just said.

''You know who spread the rumour?''

''I have a good idea'' He reluctantly admitted.

''How?'' He barked.

''Jackson Whittemore came in earlier and told me he'd seen you and Erica together at the bandstands. I told him to not be ridiculous and gave him my personal reassurance that he was mistaken''

Derek couldn't believe it.

 _No actually I can. Why am I fucking surprised?_

''It's payback''

Chris was now concerned. ''Derek... what did you do?''

''He was talking in my class. Being disrespectful. So I... may have made an example of him''

''Derek!'' Chris groaned, ''This kid has now gone out of his way to target you, do you never think?!''

''How was I supposed to know he'd come at me by lying through his teeth?!''

Chris was afraid to even consider it but he knew he had to.

''Derek'' he paused unsure how to phrase things correctly. ''If Jackson isn't lying... then you can trust me. I will make this go away. You just need to stop seeing her and I can salvage this''.

 _Even Chris is doubting me now..._

Derek scoffed, ''Are you serious right now, Chris? Hm? You know me! You think I'd do that?''

''It would be the first time you've surprised me'' he reminded him petulantly.

Derek just shook his head, ''Touché. Except not really because we were both the same age when that happened and Erica is a teenager. I am an adult. I wouldn't go anywhere near her''.

''I know. I just needed to be sure''

''Look I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I need to know you believe me Chris''.

Chris looked at him and reassured him, ''I do believe you and I'm sorry. You're a good coach. You certainly don't deserve this''

''And Jackson?''

''I'll move him to Class B. He was only just scraping the requirements for Group A anyway. And like I said, he'll publically apologise to you or be expelled from the academy''.

Derek wasn't sure if it sanctioned all of that. ''Are you sure? It seems a little harsh to move him to Group B''

Chris shrugged. ''He needs bringing back down to earth. I think that'll just do it''

''Whatever you say Chris''

''Are you trying to tell me you would be willing to give him a second chance?''

He thought about this hard. The kid did have potential. And putting him Group B would cast the shadow he wasn't good enough to make it. And Derek remembers how insecure you could feel when you were training to be the best and people dismissed you before even giving you a chance''.

''Yes. I don't particularly care as much about him being punished as I do wanting this whole situation to go away''.

Chris took in everything he said and decided to spring into action. He went to the intercom and spoke: ''After dinner, every student is to go into the assembly hall for a five-minute talk. Oh and can Jackson Whittemore please report to my office on the third floor. Thank you''.

Derek wasn't impressed.

''Couldn't you have had a message sent instead of calling him over the intercom?''

''Then how would everyone know he was in trouble?'' He replied smugly. It was clear he was impressed with himself whereas Derek was far from.

''Oh come on, you looked like you wanted to rip his throat out five minutes ago''

''I took your advice and calmed down''

''You took my advice? That would be a first''


	21. Fight with words, not food

Erica approached the tiny lunch table with Stiles. She stared at his friends who he introduced as Scott and Allison. She could tell they were already looking at her cautiously. Especially Allison but they smiled through it anyway.

 _They must really care about him._

''It's nice to meet you guys''

Allison smiled, ''It's nice to meet you too''. Though how genuine it was could be questioned.

Stiles pulled out a chair for Erica and she sat down with them.

''So Erica, what sport'd you do?'' Scott asked politely in an attempt to make conversation.

''I am a tennis player'' she answered.

There was a pause before Stiles contributed, ''How did you get into that?''

Even telling this story could be difficult at times.

''I got into it because it was a gentle sport. Something that wasn't too straining... after the surgery''.

''Surgery?!'' Stiles squeaked a little too shocked for Erica's liking.

She felt like she should have been used to this by now, the amount of times she had to tell the story. ''I wasn't allowed to do anything too straining or it could cause me to... have a seizure''.

Everyone looked at her with a look she always wanted avoid. Pity.

''I had Epilepsy but thankfully it could be solved with surgery. It was painful but to try and keep active I got into Tennis and found myself to become really passionate about it. It quickly became my favourite past time. Any spare time I had I ended up practising at the local sports club in my area. Eventually I decided to devote myself to it full-time and I've been here for almost a year now''.

Allison was relenting now. She was determined not to like the girl after seeing how miserable she had made Stiles but if he'd moved on, why couldn't she? There was something admirable about Erica. She appeared to make the best of a bad situation: something Allison knew a lot about.

''That's amazing that you've been able to do all of this''.

Erica could have found it patronising but the way Allison said it, she could tell she meant it as a compliment.

 _She's finally starting to like me._

''What about you Allison? What's your sport?'' She asked, feeling confident Allison would really want to talk to her

''Archery''

''How did you even get into that?''. Allison knew by now people found her sport an unusual one to get into.

''My dad bought me a little toy bow and arrow when I was a kid'' she said sadly, ''I used to play with it all the time. I'd go in the forest and pretend I was Robin Hood or something stupid like that''

''It's not stupid. I used to play pretend all of the time''

''I used to play as a dinosaur when I was younger'' Stiles interjected.

They all gave a little laugh at that and although he joined in, it made him feel a little self-conscious.

''Alright then Mr Confident'' addressing Scott, ''What did you used to pretend to be as a kid?''

Scott tilted his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling as he scanned his brain to remember.

''I used to be a wolf. Like a werewolf. I was obsessed with them at one point. I woke up the neighbours in the apartment below us because I used to howl at the moon at night'' he chuckled.

* * *

It was everyone's turn to laugh at Scott when Jackson bumped past Erica's head deliberately hard with his elbow as he went past.

She got up and shouted at him.

''Hey!''

He turned around. His friends by his side watching too.

''What'd you do that for? I don't even know you''

''From what I heard you know quite a few guys'' He scoffed, as all his 'bros' tried to high five him when she stepped closer to him.

''What is your problem with me?''

He looked at her up and down disapprovingly, ''I haven't got a problem with you. I wouldn't even waste my time on you''

''Oh really? Then why go spreading rumours about me and Coach Hale, hm?'' She challenged.

He got closer and whispered into her ear, ''You were just in the firing line sweetie. It was Derek I wanted to get''.

Impulsively, her eyes saw red so she tipped the dinner tray he was holding into his chest and the greasy food slid down his shirt.

Before she realised what she had done, everyone in the dining hall was staring at them. Erica was proud.

''Maybe in the future you shou-''

But before she could finish her damning insult, Jackson had tipped the bowl full of custard off his friend's tray straight on top of her head and she gaped at him in surprise.

''Quite the improvement'' he laughed.

Allison went over to Erica's side, ''Come on. I'll help you get it out in the bathroom'' and led her to the girls' bathroom leaving Stiles and Scott to confront Jackson.

''What the hell is your problem? What did you say to her?'' Stiles demanded with Scott stood behind him ready to join in if things got messy.

''Nothing. Bitch needs to clear her ears out''.

Just as Stiles was getting ready to take a swing, the voice of the intercom boomed: ''After dinner, every student is to go into the assembly hall for a five-minute talk. Oh and can Jackson Whittemore please report to my office on the third floor. Thank you''

Stiles enjoyed the panicked look on Jackson's face.

''You are what we call 'officially screwed' my friend'' Stiles jived at him.

Jackson didn't say a word but glared at Stiles as he pushed past him and left. His friends still staring until Scott told them: ''Show's over so you can fuck off now''

And they did. They weren't anything special without Jackson there.

Stiles felt his body relax and Scott whooped in his ear. ''Dude! Do you have any idea how cool we looked?!''

He took in the small victory until he realised he would have to see Jackson later on that night. For now he was happy.

* * *

''Here let me try''.

They had clogged the sink to keep the warm water still.

They dunked the tissues Allison had in her bag in to dab the custard off her head.

''Is it working?'' Erica asked.

''Kinda'' Allison lied. Some of it was coming out but most of it had gotten deep into her scalp.

''I feel horrible and sticky''.

''Do you have time to go in the shower?''

''I don't. Class starts in about ten minutes and my hair takes forever to dry''

''What class?''

''My running lessons... with Derek and the other running group...'' she said in harsh realisation, ''Great... could my day get any worse?!''

Erica tried to fight the tears that were coming but she didn't even care any more. She felt at the lowest she'd felt in months.

Allison pulled Erica close to her and let the girl cry on her shoulder. Even if the smell of custard directly underneath her nose reminded her that she had left her dinner and was still hungry.

''At least you smell tasty'' She offered comfortingly.

Erica gave a little smile at that and tried to wipe away her tears and stop new ones from forming. She stood up and looked in the mirror.

''I look like shit''

''You didn't before?'' Allison wasn't sure how well Erica would take it but Erica lovingly called her ''Bitch''.

 _Can someone lovingly call you bitch?_ Allison wondered.

''Thanks Allison. I know you probably thought I was this mega bitch for not meeting Stiles''

''I just didn't want him to get hurt''

Erica scoffed, ''I was focused on if I'd get hurt, I hadn't really thought about him''.

Allison put rubbed her hand on Erica's shoulder.

''I'm sure he's forgiven you now. Besides, the way we just stuck up for you: You're one of us now''.

And she really felt like she was.

Feeling embarrassed by the affection she told her to shut up. But Allison still sensed the gratitude she was trying to mask.


	22. Stopping Jackson

The assembly was embaressing to watch. Jackson standing at the podium, blushing like a caught politician, having to sound as sincere as possible when he had to publically apologise to Derek and basically admit himself as a liar in front of the entire academy.

Some say that when Jackson got to that office, all that could be heard was constant yelling for about two minutes before Jackson finally gave in and grumbled that he would apologise.

Jackson almost seemed convincing until a glare shared between Derek and Jackson that signalled that this was far from over. If Jackson wanted to get revenge, he had to do it guerrilla warfare style. Sneaky and subtle. Jackson wasn't subtle but by god he was sneaky.

The athletics class wasn't as bad as Erica thought it would be. She still had a few sneers thrown her way but somehow Scott, Allison and Stiles being there helped. She felt protected. Like she belonged.

She wasn't the only new addition. Isaac was fast becoming Scott's second in command. Isaac felt closest to him out of all the group, probably because he was incredibly shy which Scott never understood: on the court Isaac was one of the more dominating players. He was brutal at times, even bordering on violent. Coach Finstock had to pull him to one side and tell him to watch his behaviour on a couple of occasions.

Though Scott had an idea why. Sometimes Isaac talked in his sleep. And the things Scott heard were not easy to listen to either:

 **''Please Dad! I'm sorry dad! No, don't put me in there, please! I swear I'll be good, I promise!''**

Was a phrase that was sometimes recurring.

Scott never said anything. He thought that it was Isaac's right to tell them when he was ready. Besides, it made him feel awkward. What were you supposed to say? He had no idea and definitely didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

Isaac didn't talk much. At least not around new people. He liked Scott's friends. They seemed like nice people. He could see him getting along with them. Maybe even becoming their friend himself.

Both Erica and Isaac had always been outsiders and misfits.

For Erica it was due to her Epilepsy. She had to be excluded from playing with the other kids so she didn't really have any friends. Most of them were scared to be around her in case she had a seizure in front of them. Which she understood but it didn't make it any easier. Or any less lonelier. Which was why Boyd could manipulate her so easily. He was one of the few boys that paid any attention to her.

Isaac's father isolated him a lot. He didn't bring friends round after school or go out. He was afraid of how his father might react. He sank further into himself. The only socialisation he got was from friends on the other side of a computer screen. He liked being able to connect with someone. Even if he could never actually meet them, it was something. But now here he was, talking to people in the flesh. It was a terrifying and exciting feeling. One he wanted to run to and run from.

In that way Erica and Isaac were very similar. They could be confident to hide how scared they really were.

* * *

The next night, Stiles was woken up by the sound of the door shutting. He jerked up in his bed suddenly scared. He looked at Jackson's abandoned bed.

''What is that guy up to?'' He asked himself.

He turned on the light and started rooting around Jackson's bag and his drawers. Stiles flinched as he felt himself accidently touch Jackson's underwear and snatched his hand away from the drawers so quickly, he made a yelping sound and had flung the tight boxer shorts across the room.

 _Eugh, gross. Now I'll have to get checked for an STD or something._

Although, Jackson had not brought back any girls like he promised he would.

 _I wonder why_

He carried on feeling inside his rucksack until he felt a wet red substance against his hand. He rubbed it between his fingertips to get a feel of what it was.

''Paint?''

He took a big smell was hit by the intoxicating smell and coughed, ''Yep, definitely paint!''.

Then he saw the receipt at the bottom of his bag.

''It's spray paint''.

Like a vision, it hit Stiles in the face what Jackson was up to: He was going to spray paint something on Derek's door.

''Oh shit!'' he exclaimed as he crammed his feet into his sneakers and went out looking for Jackson.

He walked into the halls looking for him, suddenly feeling like he was in a slasher flick. He put on the torch on his phone. He had no idea where the staff's living quarters were.

 _Come to think of it, how would Jackson know?_

Then it hit him _. He isn't going to his room_

''His office!''

* * *

The sound of Stiles' shoes squeaking against the floor echoed in the empty corridors and he ran towards Derek's office. At times like this, he was thankful to be a runner.

He panted loudly as he crashed into Jackson unable to stop.

''Stiles? What the hell are you doing?!'' Jackson whispered loudly at him giving Stiles the indication to talk as quietly so they didn't get caught.

''What am I doing? What the hell are you doing outside of Coach Hale's door dressed as one of the men in black with a red spray paint can in your hand?!''

Jackson was dressed in a black hoody with matching trousers.

''Go away Stilinski, this isn't about you!''

''It is now because if you don't put that down and come back to our room with me, I will...''

''You'll what?'' Jackson challenged.

Stiles knew he couldn't drag him back to the room so he thought of the next best thing.

He saw the fire alarm on the other wall of the corridor.

''I'll break it!'' He threatened.

Jackson scoffed, ''You wouldn't dare!''

''Really? I wouldn't?''

Jackson could now tell he was being deadly serious. He didn't want to let Derek get away with humiliating him in front of everyone and ruining his reputation. But he didn't want to get excluded. He was already struggling to keep his place here as it is.

''Okay fine! I'll come back with you!''.

Stiles took his hand off the fire alarm. He wasn't about to admit it but he was just as relieved as he was.

''Let's go!''.

As they were walking down the corridors, Stiles kept smiling. It was smug and victorious because he knew he'd just got his revenge for Erica.

''Stop smiling Stilinski. It's creepy''

''And walking through these empty corridors at night isn't. Anything could grab-''

And just like that Jackson dragged him around the corner.

''What are you doing?!'' he mumbled under Jackson's hand

''Ssh! That dietician lady was coming round the corner and might still be so shut up!''.

They remained silent unable to do anything but listen to Kate as she approached Derek in the gym until they were sure they could escape undetected.


	23. Eavesdropping

Kate walked into the gym being fully aware that Derek would be here.

 _He always boxed when he felt stressed_

And her prediction had been correct. Derek was there pounding the punching bag with his bare fists in the same built up fury she had come to know. He always boxed when he was stressed or something was bothering him. It was his escape.

Derek was naturally a very harsh and angry human being.

 _Probably because of Talia_

Peter had to teach him an outlet for all this rage he confined in himself. The poor boy was too stubborn to talk to anyone. Even Kate struggled to get him to open up to her when he hit his teens. But she kept trying anyway. Reaching out, knowing that when he really needed her, that he'd eventually reach back.

 _He isn't the nineteen year old boy you left behind..._

She had heard the rumour and witnessed the apology in that assembly. She almost wanted to choke that Jackson kid till his eyes popped out of his head like confetti. But she knew no-one would appreciate her concern.

''Hey'' she greeted Derek lightly.

Yep. The boy she left was a man now. His muscles glistened with the sweat under his tank top and tracksuit shorts. His facial features weren't as soft as they once were. They became harsher and more defined as he had aged into his masculine qualities.

He threw her a look to show he was aware of her presence but continued to box anyway.

Kate stepped further into the room.

''You should really put tape on your knuckles Derek'' she pointed out, ''You wouldn't want them to bruise''.

This caused him to punch harder. Derek didn't fully understand why he found her motherly concern so repulsive now. He still wanted it. But even felt as if it was wrong to feel that way. Like he was betraying Lydia and Peter for doing so. Maybe even Laura. Yet he had a feeling that if Laura was watching them or whatever heavenly crap he didn't believe in, he feels like she would have forgiven Kate.

''I heard about everything that happened today''

He finally responded but he still couldn't look at her, ''Crazy, huh?'' he replied blankly.

 _He may not be able to look at me but at least he's talking to me._

''I never believed it. Nothing could ever make me'' She offered comfortingly.

Derek just wanted to fall into her arms and have her stroke his head again like when he was a little boy and have her tell him everything was going to be all right.

And that he'd believe her when she did.

''I know'' and he jabbed the bag another three times.

''Danny should be arriving this weekend''

Derek tensed and realised he wasn't angry any more so he stopped punching. He stood there, now awkwardly facing Kate.

''I know that things between you two didn't exactly end well... and I know that... some of that's my fault''

* * *

Jackson's ears started to perk up as the conversation got interesting. Whatever or whoever they were talking about was important enough to make Derek shut up and listen.

''Who's this Danny they're talking about?''

Jackson lifted his hand off of Stiles' mouth so he could answer him.

''Danny Argent. Kate's nephew, Chris' son''

''Were him and Derek friends?''

''How am I supposed to know? There's only so much you can find out from a google search, you know!''

* * *

Derek wasn't sure how to respond. For the longest time he did blame Kate for the break up. He wanted to go to Australia with Danny but he had to stick around and look after Peter. His uncle and his life was a mess. He couldn't have left. His family needed him.

All because of the car accident.

Danny had to go. It was an amazing opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime.

''It wasn't entirely your fault. I had to stay to look after Pete and I was injured for a long time''

''I can't help but blame myself, Derek. I blame myself for a lot of things. Including you and Danny''

* * *

Stiles turned back to look at Jackson who looked just as surprised.

''Were they fucking?'' Jackson asked.

* * *

''It wasn't exactly destined for longevity. Besides Danny was getting pretty sick of me and his dad hated me. Correction: still hates me''

* * *

Jackson slowly mouthed the words: _Oh my god!_ to Stiles.

 _Derek Hale's gay?_ Stiles thought to himself.

 _Why does Chris Argent hate his guts over it though?_

* * *

''Derek, Danny wasn't sick of you'' but she was interrupted by a disbelieving laugh from Derek.

''He wasn't!'' she insisted. ''I think he just was fed up of the whole-''

''Me being a closet case'' he finished.

''Yeah'' she replied dryly.

Derek looked away from her again.

''It doesn't matter anyway. He went to Australia and probably found a guy who he's been living with for five years or some shit with their own apartment and a little fucking dog-'' he stopped himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _I am not gonna fucking cry over Danny._

He took a brisk inhale and looked Kate dead in the eyes to show her he wasn't crying.

They both knew each other better than that to know it wouldn't work. Kate also knew him well enough to go along with it to make him... not happy but to feel like he's not lost completely.

''You hate dogs anyway'' she joked.

Derek let out a brief laugh. But he couldn't tell if it was out of desperation or because what Kate said genuinely cheered him up. Or if it was soon going to be trailed after with tears. He knew he'd cried over the one that got away for too long.

''Yeah that's true.''

He decided to give a little back. 'How's it been being back here again? It can't be easy''

''It hasn't. I had Lydia in my office earlier''.

Derek knew instantly that she had come to Kate to warn her off.

''She doesn't always make the right impressions on people Kate. Whatever she said, ignore it''

''It's okay. I understand. She feels like my presence will somehow hurt their marriage''

The thought that she might try to get Peter back had crossed Derek's mind.

''Will it?'' He asked.

Kate shook her head solemnly, ''No. I promise you I'll stay out of it''.

''I don't want-'' Derek was unsure how to end that sentence. He just didn't want anyone getting hurt any more.

Kate came closer to him.

''I wanted to thank you'' She told him ominously.

''For what?'' although he could guess why.

She held back a sob. ''For saving my life. If it wasn't for you and your visits... I would have-''

''Hey!'' He hushed and put his hands on her shoulders. She was crying now, staring at the floor. He tipped her head up gently to look at him.

''You are so much stronger than you think, Kate. Believe me''.

Both of them wanted the hug but neither came forward to offer it. They felt it was too soon.

He smiled at her one last time and left her.


	24. Flashback: Derek visits Kate in prison

Jackson and Stiles ducked back around the corner as they saw Derek come out but he was so trapped in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the two figures in the dark.

He thought about that first priosn visit with Kate as he went back to his room.

* * *

 **Kate's stomach was wrung in knots. She felt conflicted. She didn't want Derek here in prison. She never wanted him to be anywhere near a place like this. And her selfish desire to seek comfort from the nephew she had hurt.**

 **She saw Derek slowly inch into the visiting room as he came in on his crutched. His pretty face had been painted with horrible yellow and purple bruises on his face. He looked tired. Beaten.**

 _ **And I did that to him.**_

 **He sat down across from her. ''I'm here. What do you want?''**

 **His tone was distant yet angry. Like he was trying but failing to detach himself from the way he felt.**

 _ **At least he's here.**_

 **''I wanted to talk to you honey''**

 **''About what?''**

 **She faulted. ''Ho- how are you?''. She immediately regretted the question.**

 **His eyes signalled down to his crutches. ''I've definitely been better''.**

 **She smiled, ''At least this time next week you'll be in Australia at some poolside getting a tan''.**

 **''No I won't'' he abruptly told her. ''Because I have to stay here to look after MY uncle''**

 _ **''MY''? I'm already no longer a part of the family**_

 **''So is Danny staying?''**

 **Derek just shook his head slightly, making it clear he doesn't want to talk about it.**

 **''Do you even realise what you've done to me?'' he spat out violently.**

 **The question heightened any hurt or guilt Kate had in heart to an unbareable amount and her eyes filled with tears.**

 **''I'm so sorry Derek!'' She sobbed and leant her head against the glass screen and put her hand there to support it.**

 **Derek's anger slipped away and all he saw was a person he loved crying in front of him. He put his hand on the other side of the glass to match hers.**

 **''I won't be able to make it in here Derek'' she managed to get out in between sobs.**

 **Derek became confused and scared, ''Kate. What do you mean by that?'', a tight force in his chest and heart made him wheeze the words. Again, he was pretty sure he could guess what she meant.**

 **She sat up and tried to calm herself. ''I need you to promise to look after my uncle after I'm gone''**

 **''What? Kate, no!'' Derek exclaimed. This woman had cared for him for so long and broken his heart. Yet he couldn't forget what she meant to him.**

 **''You are not doing this. I won't let you!'', Derek was nearly in tears himself. ''I'll tell the guards to put you on suicide watch. I'll make sure you don't have laces in your shoe, whatever it takes!''.**

 **Kate tears fell faster when she saw the ones matching hers in Derek's hazel eyes. She saw the genuine fear and heartbreak in his eyes. She wasn't so sure she could leave him now.**

 **''Kate, I've already lost Danny and Laura... I can't bear to lose you too''.**

 **''I'm better off dead... Your uncle sent me divorce papers to sign, did you know that?''.**

 **Derek clearly didn't but he had anticipated it.**

 **''He doesn't love me anymore. He hates me. You hate me... and I hate myself''.**

 **Prison suicides usually occurred in the first week of entry. But Derek wasn't prepared to let Kate become another statistic locked away in a file somewhere.**

 **He wanted to reassure her but he couldn't tell her everything. ''I don't... I don't hate you Kate. I wouldn't be here if I did''**

 **''Does your uncle know you're here?''**

 **''No. And he doesn't have to. He doesn't have to know every time I'm going to visit you''.**

 **Kate couldn't believe it.** _ **He really wants to see me?**_

 **All she could mutter back was a little ''What?''.**

 **''I'm not leaving you alone in here Auntie Kate. I'll visit you whenever I can. If you ever want to talk, just call me. Call me and I'll listen I promise just... please don't do this.'' he pleaded.**

 **Then it finally dawned on Kate.**

 _ **He needs me as much as I need him.**_

 **''I won't'' she paused. ''You really don't need to worry about me''**

 **''After everything you just said''**

 **''I don't want you to. I don't deserve it''**


	25. Second chances

Both Stiles and Jackson were silent all the way creeping back to their room.

Once they were and shut the door behind them both sat on the beds and faced each other.

''Dude!'' Jackson laughed, ''Derek Hale is into dudes!''

Stiles sighed, ''Yeah! I really wasn't... expecting that''

''Didn't you say that Danny guy was Chris Argent's son?''

''Yeah?'' He answered curiously, ''What about it?''.

''Well now we know why he hates him! Cause he was fucking his son!'' He laughed triumphantly as if he'd finally got what he wanted on Derek.

Stiles hadn't failed to notice the cogs that were already turning in Jackson's head.

 _What is he up to?_

''It sounded a lot more than just fucking to me. Besides Danny's out so I don't think the fact he was a dating a man makes any difference to Chris''

''But isn't just any man is it? It's Derek Hale''

Stiles shrugged, ''I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like he's a mass murderer''

Jackson bopped his head to the side, ''Would YOU want Derek Hale dating your son?''

Stiles thought about it but just shrugged again.

''I don't know. I don't really know the guy well enough to judge''.

* * *

Stiles started to take his shoes and socks off when Jackson suddenly looked as if he'd had a major epiphany, ''Maybe that's why Derek has a problem with me. He has a crush on me!''

Stiles just scoffed.

''I don't think you're his type''.

''Please. I'm everyone's type!'' He boasted.

 _The arrogance of this guy... It's unbelievable_

''All the looks in the world couldn't make up for that personality of yours''.

He turned off the lamp next to him. Which Jackson was grateful for as it meant he wouldn't see the insulted look on his face.

''I'm not the bad guy everyone makes me out to be''.

Jackson had said so quietly Stiles barely heard it.

Stiles sighed, ''I'm too tired to talk bullshit with you Jackson''

''Good thing I'm not then!'' he roared back.

Stiles could tell Jackson really wanted to get into this so he turned on the lamp next to him and sat up again.

''Really? Cause so far all you've done is threaten me and spread rumours about my friend. And I just caught you about to spray something on Derek's office door! Tell me how you're not the bad guy everyone makes you out to be!''

Jackson looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure how to respond.

''You never even gave me a chance. You took one look at me and already decided I wasn't worth getting to know. You act like you're so fucking special but you treated me just like everybody else does!''

 _What is with this guy?_

Stiles felt confused. This was the first time he'd seen any... vulnerability in Jackson. Hell maybe even the only time he's shown a bit of humanity! So far all he's seen is a spoilt Ken doll always trying to get his own way like the little rich kid he is.

 _How do you know that's all he is?_

Then he reminded himself of everything he'd done. To Derek, to him... to Erica

''Jackson. Actions speak louder than words. And so far all that your actions have done has let me know that you're just a major douche''.

Jackson nodded as he took in all of Stiles' words. It wasn't what was said, it was the calm way he delivered it. Like it was an inescapable fact. And Jackson would be held to this no matter what.

He started to get changed realising he wasn't ever going to change his mind.

* * *

Stiles turned off the lamp but still laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He remembered some of the wise advice his mother gave him.

 **''Give people second chances because you never know, one day it might be you standing in front of them asking for the same''**

He sighed.

 _Great! Thanks mom!_ He chirped sarcastically in his head, realising her words was driving the urge to take pity on Jackson.

He called out to Jackson when he was in bed.

''What?'' he huffed, ready for another attack on his character.

''Maybe erm..'' he stared down at his locked fingers on his stomach and made himself continue,

''Maybe if you cooled off with what you do a bit in the future,you might not seem like such a bad guy. And maybe we could... I don't know... start again?''.

Jackson hid the hopeful feeling in his voice caused by the fact that someone might actually give him the chance to redeem himself for once.

''Yeah, that'd be cool'' was his detached response.

The lack of emotion behind it made Stiles feel like it was insencere or that he shouldn't have even bothered to make the effort.

''I need you to do something though'' he conditioned

Jackson's brow became confused. ''What?''

''What we heard today... wasn't for us to hear, alright? We were in the wrong place at the wrong time so can we agree not to talk about this to anyone?''

''Sure''

''I'm serious Jackson. If Derek still isn't out it's because he doesn't want to be. Outing him would be cruel and more importantly, it's none of our business. He's our coach. That's all we need to know for him to do his job''

''Yeah okay I get it!'', he had become annoyed at Stiles for assuming he would do that. But he questioned himself the more he thought about it. _Would I do that?_

''Night Jackson''

''Night Stiles''

And Jackson turned the lamp off next to him.

 _Maybe Stilinski isn't as bad as I thought._


	26. Blackmail or not to Blackmail?

''Come on, let's go! Pick up the pace!''

Jackson and Stiles panted at the finish line and bending their bodies forward and facing the ground as they desperately tried to regain their composure.

It wasn't working.

''Jackson! Stiles! Everyone else is running, why aren't you?!'' Hale pushed.

''This guy is a fucking nightmare!'' Jackson moaned.

''Now come on we're possible Olympians here, no one said training was going to be easy'' Stiles reminded him.

Somehow Jackson could never see himself at the Olympics. He'd never thought that far ahead. He was good at running and didn't know what else he wanted so he just applied to the academy and didn't think much of it. He was unsure whether or not he wanted to become a lawyer like his parents wanted. He thought of him as too cold and unsympathetic.

Which he didn't realise actually made him the perfect lawyer.

His father was very similar in that manner. He always stomped out the little guy and the underdogs. ''Nice guys finish last'' was a phrase he often used. Jackson's entire outlook on life has been stamped into him by his father's mantra. Yet his mother's kind nature also slipped in from time to time so that Jackson wasn't completely devoid of any good in his heart.

His mother made his father more bearable. It was no secret that Mr Whittemore was an overpoweringly rude and pompous man to be around but when he went to parties or gatherings, people were always grateful that his wife was on his arm. It usually meant he would be kinder or at least more discreet in his distain for them all. She was an excellent conversationalist with a warm glow that made her inviting and easy to talk to. She was also an extremely pretty woman. Something that, again, Jackson inherited from her.

 _How the hell did an asshole like him get an angel like her?_ is a common thought and private topic of conversation amongst his co-workers and subordinates.

* * *

Derek shouted their names once more and it made their legs jolt into action and carry on. They were one of the few still running back and forth.

Class A was participating in 'Stamina' lessons that were almost pure torture. Stiles, Jackson and a few others were the only ones still running back and forth on the track. Derek was the one who decided when you were done. He did this because he knew that they were likely to give up a lot easier if they had the choice so when a student looked like they couldn't give anything more, he told them to go stretch on the side and observe.

''Jackson!'' he called out.

Jackson stopped and wearily walked back when Derek signalled him to sit down.

Normally if Jackson was feeling in a petty mood, he would challenge Derek on this but honestly, he felt thankful he could rest.

* * *

Stiles was heaving and gasping nearly to the point of passing out. But he knew he could keep going. He knew what Derek was doing. He was testing just how long he could last out there on the field. Jackson wasn't aware in the same way Stiles was that this wasn't just a simple lesson but it was Derek's way of testing the determination of his students. Stiles felt pride in his chest (as well as a slight burning sensation) that he was one of the last men standing. Especially over Jackson.

Jackson's strength didn't lie in his speed (which as a runner was definitely a major disadvantage) his strength was in his endurance. Jackson, normally, could always outlast the rest of his classmates. It was the way he won. But this method was soon drawing thin in comparison to the multiple abilities of his classmates

Immediately, Stiles set himself apart from the others as he possessed the talent of maintaining a perfect balance of the two when running. He could maintain his agility for a long time and knew exactly how to pace himself in a race so that he would last. He knew exactly when to pick up the pace or when it was appropriate to slow down and conserve his energy.

 _He has a natural God-given talent_ Derek thought as he watched Stiles remain as the last person running after he'd sent Greenberg back to sit down. He was amazed that Stiles could keep going. Of course he wouldn't allow himself to show that. It might have made Stiles too comfortable in his own abilities to keep pushing himself.

Derek looked back at all of his other classmates. It was clear by the confused brows and open-mouthed expressions that they were both impressed and jealous of him. Derek decided to let them watch him just a little longer. He liked to play them against each other. Amp up the competitive nature of the class. He sometimes questioned whether it was right to use that kind of pressure till he thought of how competitive the real world would be and how it would be better to send them into it fighting.

* * *

''Stiles!''

He stopped dead in his tracks.

''Go and stretch with the others''

Stiles smiled and obeyed, although when he joined the others he felt a wave of hostility towards him. Especially Jackson, who Stiles foolishly hoped would be the exception given his chick-flick moment last night about how no-one gave him a chance.

The panic and stress had heightened as everyone knew what event was coming around the corner: The annual party held by Beacon Hill's Sports Academy.

Every student wanted to get an invite into this party. Across the academy, the best students in each of the classes were invited. This wasn't the typical party. It wasn't fun, it was strategic. Agents, promoters and even heads of sports committees were all there. Networking and making great first impressions were definitely the focus of the evening. It could propel their careers rather quickly and get them noticed a lot faster than that of the typical athletes career.

One of the ice hockey students not so long ago got a great offer to join a Norwegian team and train with them once they had graduated from the academy. All because they were at that party.

All of the coaches and teachers had already started picking which students were attending in the back of their minds. Derek knew Stiles deserved to go yet he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with the socialising element that was necessary. He'd noticed instantly a certain awkwardness in Stiles and lack of confidence that was overpowering. The devastating fact was that first impressions were vital. And when thinking back to the first time they'd met: Stiles had basically insulted him without realising it and questioned him. Two things that wouldn't make him very likeable by the easily offended snobs.

 _Maybe they'd find him more genuine if he acted like himself._

Whether or not anyone liked to admit it if an athlete was unlikeable, their careers didn't last long. Athletes are to a certain extent entertainers. They're often in the public eye and have to give interviews. If you weren't interesting or even a halfway decent person, the media loved to hound you for it.

Sports is still presented as good wholesome family entertainment for the most part, so the importance of image is undeniable.

Of course you could always have a bad boy/girl persona like John McEnroe and that had some benefits since people watched you more. But it wasn't for your talent, it was out of hope you would screw up and do something outrageous enough for a headline. That and the paparazzi always tried to aggravate you more as they know you'd react.

I _could always get Lydia to try and teach him... somehow..._

He knew Lydia would help. She was devoted to the academy almost as much as Peter and Derek. Anything she could do to improve its image, she'd do in heartbeat.

Of course he could always volunteer Stiles to the party in his second year. Four years at the academy meant four chances to get invited.

* * *

But Jackson wanted to be invited in his first year. He was impatient and wanted to make his impression so he could get his career started as soon as possible. It was as if he expected them to be clamouring outside the gates the minute he graduated to offer him contracts.

He knew how to get a definite invite. But if Stiles' found out it would make things very awkward.

 _Who says he'd have to find out? And why'd do you care so much about what he thinks?_

He was going to do it. He was going to blackmail Derek into getting him nominated in going to the party.


	27. How to Recover quickly

Author's note: A little bit of homophobic language but nothing too much.

* * *

Derek was at his desk going through his paper work when he heard a knock on his door.

''Come in!'' He beckoned.

He was severely displeased when he saw Jackson's figure enter the room.

Without even looking up from his paper work he asked, ''And you want...?''

''I want my invitation to the annual networking party''.

Derek started laughing involuntarily and gleefully told him, ''No!'' before carrying on with his paperwork.

Jackson wasn't finished.

''Oh it wasn't a request, Derek, you are going to do it''.

Derek looked up at him, now angry at his insolence and the use of his name but he kept his composure and calmly told him: ''Get out. And don't call me Derek again.''

Jackson sat down and faced him. ''You should be nicer to me if you don't want that secret of yours coming out of the closet. Cause we both know for a sure fact you don't''.

Derek felt an internal panic but his face remained as still as a stone gargoyle. ''Is that it?'' he said unimpressed. ''That's the best you can come up with? That I'm a lonely little gay man still in the closet? Go out and come back with something more impressive like a secret wife or tax evasion''

Unfortunately for Derek, Jackson wasn't easily phased either and grinned, ''I hold all the cards here''

Derek just laughed, ''Credit cards maybe, given to you by your rich parents after being born with that silver spoon up your ass. But cards against me? Nice try little boy but haven't you learnt from the last time you tried to burn me that it's you who comes out needing ice in the end?''

''It's nice you still talk to your aunt. Even visiting her in prison.''

Derek now knew that Jackson must have overheard his conversation last night with Kate.

 _How?_

''I'm sure your uncle would love to hear all about that''.

Derek was still unaffected by his words so he decided to push the limits even further.

''Which do you think he'd more disappointed by? That you visited his ex-wife who was in prison for killing YOUR sister? Or that his nephew is secretly a scared little queer who still jizzes his pants over Danny Argent?''

The harsh mention of Danny's name causes Derek's mask to crumble. Even if it was only for a second, Jackson had seen it.

Though he faulted, he recovered almost as quickly.

 _If I invited Jackson, he'd make an ass of himself. Then I could get rid of him more easily._

Then he thought of Stiles

 _And he'd make Stiles look like a fucking saint in comparison._

Maybe giving Jackson exactly what he wants is what he should do. And if he thinks he has Derek scared, it gives him more time to think of how to deal with him.

 _Okay I'll do it. I'll act scared._

Although, truth be told the threat of being outed by Jackson was intimidating, he knew Jackson's only proof was overhearing him talk to Kate. He probably wasn't smart enough to record the conversation and Kate would undoubtedly cover for Derek. No proof meant no decent publication would take him seriously.

He was safe.

Still having to act convincingly, he kept his cool composure. It wouldn't make sense for Derek to act emotional as he knew this wouldn't be his real reaction.

''This is the last time you use this''

Jackson smiled, feeling satisfied in thinking he'd gotten what he wanted.

Yet it still wasn't enough. ''I think I decide that, don't you?''

He left and it was now Derek's turn to smile.

''What a dumbass prick!'' He said out loud to himself.


	28. Flashback: Danny and Derek's night out

Derek was pleased with himself at disarming Jackson's threat. He had handled the situation well he thought. Until Danny had been mentioned.

 _He'll probably be at party too._

''Shit!''

He wasn't ready for that. What would he say? What would he do? He had that nervous feeling fluttering around in him, nearly as strong as the first time Derek admitted to Danny how he felt about him.

* * *

 **They had just finished their night out on the town and had gotten in the back of a cab they'd booked. They were fairly young but they were still smart enough to know not drive back.**

 _Yet I still got in a car accident anyway._

 **''Whoo!'' Derek whooped as they stepped into their seats. ''Can you believe we got away with these wackass ID's?!''**

 **''Yes I can, Mr David Yemmerman!'' Danny laughed, ''Is Yemmerman even a name?''**

 **Derek shrugged, ''It is now! Mr Trent Labowski!''.**

 **Their laughter died down a bit and Danny patted Derek's thigh twice in a friendly gesture. Although it was friendly, there was nothing friendly about the way Derek felt his heart jump in his mouth when he did it.**

 **''Thanks for doing this man. I needed this'' Danny told him.**

 **Derek realised the mood had turned serious. ''Why what's up?''**

 **Danny shook his head, ''Forget it man. I've had a good time, let's not ruin it''.**

 **Derek sat up a little straighter and faced Danny. ''No, come on! If something's bothering you, I wanna know. I'd like to think we've become good friends recently''.**

 **The truth is growing up with Kate being Danny's actual aunt and her being Derek's step-aunt, they were acquaintances and often saw each other at family gatherings growing up. But they only recently got closer as Danny completed his work experience as a physiotherapist at the academy and they started having lunch together.**

 **''We have man, it's just...'' there was some thoughtful consideration before Danny's drunken nature caused this process to be cut off, ''Fuck it, I'll tell you!''**

 **He sighed, ''You know how I'm gay right?''**

 **Derek nodded. It was a well-known fact that Danny had been out for nearly a year now.**

 **''I swear to god every guy I meet just wants to fuck me. Nothing else!''**

 **Derek laughed, ''Poor you! All that hot sex that must really suck''**

 **''I'm serious!''**

 **Derek could tell he was and apologised.**

 **''I just wish that a guy could see me a more than just a fuck-buddy or a one night stand''.**

 **Derek's heart clenched. He knew that this was the right time but he couldn't say it just yet.**

 **''Danny'' and he saw Danny look at him a bit more seriously than he was before. ''If I was one of those guys... I would tell you how amazing you are. I would tell you how great it is you never seem to say a bad word about anyone. How great is that you're always willing to help a friend in need...'' He hesitated in saying the next part,**

 **''I would tell you how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me because I'm too scared to do it''.**

 **They were both silent just looking at each other. Everything else seemed to slip away slowly as they leaned in closer towards one another. Danny put his hand on Derek's cheek, ''Are you sure?''.**

 **Derek smiled. Even when he was completely drunk, Danny was still the good guy he's always been.**

 **Derek nodded and closed the space in between them when he pressed his lips against Danny's passionately. Like he'd been wanting to do for a long time. Derek got shivers as Danny pulled him in closer and responded with just as much enthusiasm. All he could hear was his own heartbeat drumming in his ears and the soft moans Danny gave that were nearly undetectable.**

 _ **Yep, definitely gay**_ **Derek thought to himself as the rising stiffness in his pants approved** _ **.**_


	29. Apologies

Jackson was pleased with how well it went, so pleased in fact it radiated off of him like a glow. And others noticed.

''What is with you today? You're acting weird'' Stiles asked, afraid of the answer.

''Well young Stiles, guess who just got invited to the annual party?''.

Jackson savoured the look of confusement and disappointment on Stiles' face that he hadn't been invited. Then he felt guilt when he noticed how he tried to bury this for his sake.

''Congratulations man. I'm pleased for you''

''You could be invited too ya know?'' Jackson offered

''No. They usually only pick one person out of a class'' Stiles informed.

 _Shit. Now I really do feel kind bad._

As much as Stiles got on his nerves, Jackson secretly knew it was because the kid was more talented than him. Which made him act out a jealous impulse he didn't realise he would come to regret. He knew Stiles deserved to be there. But it infuriated him that he had to force Derek's hand to be there, whereas Stiles would have actually earnt his place there.

* * *

Then there was a knock on their door.

It was Erica.

''Hey you'' she told Stiles in a coy manner that made Jackson's eyes roll.

Then she turned sharply to Jackson, ''And you...'' she said flatly.

Jackson just squinted his eyes in displeasure and gave her a sarcastic smile, ''Always nice to see you but I'm afraid I'm not holding a dinner tray right now that you can throw against my chest. You could always throw my cologne bottle at my head if you want?''.

''You keep that cologne because you can cover a piece of shit in cologne all you want to hide the smell but you're still a piece of shit underneath!''

''Whoa guys, guys!'' Stiles ushered standing between the two of them.

''Enough is enough. Erica... Jackson told me he wants a second chance'' he explained

''Why? Just so he can fuck us over again?'' Erica shouted, particularly in Jackson's direction.

Stiles turned around to face him. ''Jackson buddy, you gotta apologise for what you did''

''Right on!''

''And you...'' he pointed at her this time, ''Have got to apologise for what you did''

''But he-''

''Erica please. We could all at least try to get along. He's gonna be my roommate for at least a year. I don't want things to be awkward between us all'' he pleaded.

She looked at Stiles with those brown eyes turning into a puppy's and realised she couldn't combat their adorableness and groaned, ''Fine. But I'm not doing it first!''

They both turned to Jackson who sighed before he got up and held out his hand.

''I'm sorry for telling everyone you were blowing Hale''

''And?'' she insisted.

''…. And pouring custard over your hair'' he paused and figured he should compliment her or something. ''... you...have very nice hair''.

She sighed and shook his hand. ''I'm sorry for shoving your dinner onto your chest. Did I ruin the shirt that much?''

''Yes I can't get the stains out'' his tone nearly aggressive again.

She let go of his hand to pull out her purse in her back pocket. ''How much? $10? $20?''

''$75''

''Seventy fi-'' she exclaimed in disbelief then told him, ''Okay, $75 it is. Might have to give me a while''.

Jackson nodded and stood awkwardly before Stiles broke the silence. ''So what are you here for? Just to hang, cause there's not much to do in here''

Erica had a look of sudden realisation, ''Oh that's right! Derek wants to see you in his office. My guess is that Cinderella is getting her invite to the ball!'' she squealed excitedly.

Stiles and Jackson just looked back at each other. ''But Jackson got invited...?''

''How?!'' she yelled before she realised her mistake, ''Sorry, dude''

''I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you''.

''Right. You're right I should go. Are you gonna wait for me here?''

She looked at Jackson for his approval and he nodded.

''Yeah, okay?''

''Okay, thanks!'' He gave her a tight hug that Erica wished had last longer but he was already out the door and left her standing there.

* * *

Jackson was sat on the bed and chuckled.

''What?!'' Erica said over defensively.

''You are so in love with him''

''Whereas you're just in love with yourself'' she shot back

He thought of Lydia Hale and grinned. ''Not completely. I do have someone on my mind''.

Erica sat down on the bed facing him suddenly intrigued. ''Do tell''

''That's none of your business''

''So sue me!'' she threw her hands up and sat a little further forward. ''Come on! You can't tease a girl with juicy info like that and not tell her!''.

Jackson thought about how odd it was that the girl he had just apologised to for spreading gossip about... was now trying to gossip with him. He wasn't sure if it counted as irony or if their new chatty state was just plain weird.

 _What the heck? What harm will it do to give her a few hints?_

''Let's just say there's a particular carrot cake I am very interested in sampling''.

She dropped her jaw overdramatically. ''Lydia Hale? Really?''

''How'd you know so quickly?''

''She's like the only ginger person at this school apart from Greenberg.'' she sat back ''Unless you meant Greenberg?''

He laughed mockingly before stating loudly ''No! Not Greenberg! And she's not ginger. It's red!''

''Why Lydia? She's a little old and a little married for you isn't she?''

''Old? She's hardly MILF status. Besides, if her husband isn't interesting enough to stop her from straying, how is that my fault?''

She scoffed, ''Wow! You have no shame, do you?''

Jackson shrugged. ''Shame is boring. You never get to do what you want... or who you want''.

As vile as that last statement was Erica couldn't help but laugh at it.

''What about you?'' he asked

''What about me?''

''Yeah. How's your love life been? Wild and adventurous? Different lover every night!''

''I'm hardly a harlot!''

''A what?''

''A harlot. It means- never mind''.

Jackson looked at her more intensely. Like he was trying to read her. It made her skin itch a little.

''Are you a one-man woman then?''

''Fuck no!'' She laughed but then it died down, ''Haven't been that for a long time''.

''Why?''. Jackson was genuinely curious now. Erica's face had dropped so it obviously upset her. Jackson wanted to learn what the story was.

''You know it well enough. Guys are dicks''

''Yes guys are dicks if you're trying to use it in the sense of synecdoche''

''What?''

''You're not the only one who can use fancy words''.

They both laughed slightly and breathed out as silence ensued.

 _Man I hope he gets back faster than this_. Erica thought to herself


	30. The elephant in the office

_What if I'm being punished? No, I can't. I haven't done anything wrong. Have I? Oh shit! What if he saw us that night? But then why would Jackson be rewarded and I'd be punished? Unless-_

''That little shit!''

 _He must have pinned it all on me. I can imagine it now. Jackson insisting that he was the one stopping me. Well I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut for his sake._

Stiles knocked on the door and heard Derek's gruff voice on the other side call him in.

I should get my side of the story out before he puts the blame on me.

''Listen okay? I was the one stopping Jackson. It was his spraycan and his idea!''

Derek didn't stop to tell Stiles he actually wanted to give him his invite for the party but he let him carry on. It was a tactic his uncle used on him a lot: Stare at him disapprovingly and he'll assume you're about to punish him, so he'll rat himself out anyway. Clever. Derek felt stupid he'd never realised it earlier. It would have saved him out of being grounded a lot more.

''-and I realised that he wouldn't know where your bedroom was so it must have been your office so I caught up to him and threatened to pull the fire alarm if he didn't stop and come back to our room with me''.

Stiles had run out of breath and was now panting having finished his rant. Derek was grateful. He now had a little dirt on Jackson. Even if it was only miniscule.

''I hadn't brought you in for that''

 _Great! Wait, what has he brought me in for?_

''Then why have you?''

He got up and handed Stiles a brown envelope. Stiles stared down at it then back at Derek.

''Open it'' he commanded softly.

He sat back against his desk and enjoyed seeing the look on Stiles' face when he uncovered his invite. The look of surprised elation as he realised he had been chosen.

''Congratulations, you've earned it Stiles'' and Derek was glad he had. Though he wasn't sure if he was ready, he needed to have at least one eligible candidate. If only to humiliate Jackson further when he inevitabley made an ass of himself at the party.

''But Jackson-''

Derek put his hand up. ''I can invite up to three people per class. Although I'm keeping it to you two this year''.

In his excitement Stiles forgot himself and hugged Derek who still had his arms crossed and reminded him, ''Stiles!''

Stiles realised and pulled away. ''Sorry, sorry! I mean this is great!'' he paused. His joy became something else. Worry. ''Are you sure I'm ready? If this is my one chance I don't want to do it too early and mess it up''

Derek wanted to be honest with the kid. ''I want you to have lessons with Lydia Hale. She's a publicist therefore she knows exactly how you should act''

''I don't think I could afford that'' he knew very well how highly respected and received Lydia was within the promotional sectors of the business.

''She's doing it as a favour to me which I'm doing as a favour to you'' He reassured

''And how do I repay this favour?''

''You keep working hard in class which you're already doing''

''Why me?'' he asked.

Derek could have told him a lot of different reasons but he told him the most simple.

''Because you deserve it. You're talented and hard-working. Most kids' tuition is paid for by their parents. You earned yours through scholarships and your own savings. You're clearly devoted'' he shrugged. ''I figured you deserve a break''.

Stiles smiled. ''You're not as mean as you like to make out Coach Hale''

''You can tell the other kids how nice I am but then I'd have to kill you''. Stiles gathered he was joking but his flat tone made it hard to tell.

* * *

Stiles was about to leave when he thought of Jackson.

 _He's one of the slowest in the class and Derek doesn't like him... surely? Surely Jackson didn't blackmail him right? Not after he-_

''Coach Hale?''

Derek looked back at him.

''Did erm-?'' he didn't know how to phrase this. If he did it wrongly he might offend both Derek and Jackson. If Jackson really hadn't blackmailed Derek, he would have basically wrongly accused him of returning back to his old ways. And he would make Derek uncomfortable by talking about something he clearly wanted to keep quiet.

He sighed and decided to just dive straight in. ''Did Jackson blackmail you into giving him an invite?''.

 _How would the kid know about that? Unless he knows about Danny too..._

He pushed Stiles, ''and what would he have to blackmail me with?''

As Stiles stuttered around a response Derek could tell he knew. Yet he wanted to make Stiles say it just to be sure.

''I err- I have no idea. I'm sorry I must have got the wrong end of the stick and I-''

''But you didn't'' Derek interrupted, ''And how would you know that Jackson has dirt on me?''

''I don't?''

''Yes you do'' Derek stepped closer to him away from the desk and looked the kid straight in the eyes. ''You know don't you?''

 _Shit! He knows I know! How did I let that happen? Oh right because I'm a fucking idiot when it comes to shit like this!_

''What a person's... preferences are or aren't!... are of no significance to me'' Stiles vaguely stated

Derek rolled his eyes, ''You mean because I'm a homosexual?''.

Stiles eyes widened. He clearly wasn't expecting him to come out and say it.

Derek hadn't either but for some strange reason he wanted Stiles to know. He hadn't wanted Jackson to know. But he trusted Stiles. Like he trusted Kate. He'd maybe not even mind if Erica knew. Although he'd always wondered how she hadn't figured it out before given their weird friendship.

He stepped back no longer wanting to intimidate him.

''It's alright Stiles. Unlike your buddy, I trust you not to run your mouth off about it. But if you both heard the conversation between me and Kate, he could try to rope you into backing him up''

''I wouldn't'' Stiles insisted undoubtedly, ''And after using your sexuality for his own extorting purposes, he is definitely not my buddy!''.

Derek was relieved. He hadn't thought Stiles would but he was glad for the reassurance and sat back at his desk. He felt content until Stiles brought up the elephant in the room.

''So if Danny's coming back... are you gonna... will you two... you know?''

Derek arched his eyebrow, ''No Stiles we will not be having sex. And may I remind you that we are only allowed to talk together about your career so don't think you can be this frank with me in the future''

''I'm not Frank, I'm Stiles!'' he joked weakly. Derek was not amused.

He had carried on with his paperwork

''Close your door on the way out Stiles''.


	31. Bye bye roommate!

**''You never even gave me a chance''**

 _I wish I fucking hadn't._

The more and more time he had to process it on his way back to their room, the more and more Stiles became infuriated by Jackson's actions. He'd actually given the douchebag a chance and what did he do the second he got it? He went behind his back and blackmailed Derek when he promised neither of them were going to mention what they knew. And now Derek knows that they know. More importantly, Jackson used this information to get what he wanted.

 _Like the spoilt brat he is!_

He nearly burst down the door when he came in. Both Erica and Jackson looked at him with bewildered expressions, wondering what the hell his problem was.

''Stiles? Are you okay, hun?'' Erica asked him.

Stiles was so angry he couldn't even look at anyone except Jackson who felt the wrath of his glare and wondered what the heck he was so mad about.

''Go meet the others in the dining hall. Tell them I'll catch up with you guys. I need to have a word with Jackson'' he still wasn't looking at her and placed extra emphasis on the word ''Alone'' .

She looked at Jackson to see how he felt. He seemed just as confused as she was.

 _Why is Stiles so angry?_ She thought as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

''What's up man? You look like you're about to shoot laser beams from your eyes''

Stiles shook his head at him, ''I honestly can't believe you''

''Excuse me? Can you cut the bullshit?''

Stiles was completely flabbergasted by Jackson's words. ''Me cutting the bullshit? What about you?!''

''What about me?!''

Stiles lowered his voice. He didn't want any of the kids in the rooms next door hearing.

''You threatened to out Derek if he didn't get you an invite to that party''

Jackson knew he'd been caught yet all he could hear himself say was, ''Oh''.

Stiles seemed almost amazed by his lack of response, ''Oh? Oh? That's all you can fucking say is Oh?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' he raved

''I did what I had to do!''

Stiles scoffed, ''Bullshit! If you wanted to get invited you should have- oh, I dunno- done what everyone else is and earnt it. You didn't have to do shit!''

''There was no way Derek was inviting me! He hates my guts!''

''Yeah and I wonder why!''

The two were silent. Stiles rubbed in his face in frustration and sighed, ''Why didn't you just... try? Like everyone else? It doesn't matter what you did, if he thought you were ready he would have put your name on the list''.

Jackson let his wall crumble. The reason why he really did it.

''I only now how to play dirty, Stiles. It's the only way I know. Come on, man! You're not fucking stupid! Ready secretly means being good enough and I'm barely average at this point. I've gone from being the best to being one of the fucking worst. Can you even begin to understand what that's like? I'm drowning here''.

 _I can't put up with this anymore. It's just one sob story after another with this guy._

''I don't care Jackson. You think you're the only one struggling to keep their head above water? You're not! Nothing can justify what you did''

''I know'' he agreed

''No you don't know! This is a man's entire life you're playing with here. This isn't some childish game. What you were threatening to do would have serious repercussions. All because you can't accept being told no''

Stiles was waiting for a response or even an apology but Jackson couldn't even look him in the eye.

 _Un-fucking-believable_

When Stiles was halfway through the door he heard Jackson tell him to wait.

''After the party, I'm gonna ask if I can move in with Scott and Isaac. Good luck finding a new roommate''

Stiles stromed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

 _I'm done with that spoilt piece of shit_

* * *

''So what do you think he wanted to talk to Jackson about?''

Erica shrugged, unsure if she could answer Allison's question, ''I have no idea. One minute, he's preaching that we should all be friends and make peace, the next he comes bursting through the door looking like he wanted to kill him. If looks could kill I swear the room would be on fire or something''

''He came back from Derek's office. Do you think that had something to do with it? I mean it's pretty obvious Jackson and him don't get along. Maybe he said something to Stiles?'' Isaac suggested.

''Possibly but I can't see why Derek would do something like that. He doesn't seem like a shit stirrer''

Isaac shrugged, ''Maybe he was warning him? Maybe Jackson's done some dodgy shit in the past and he wanted to warn Stiles his roommate is a psycho''

Scott shook his head, ''Then wouldn't Stiles be afraid rather than angry?''

Erica joined in with the disagreement, ''Besides Jackson is a lot of things. But psycho? He doesn't seem the type''

''What are you guys talking about?'' Stiles asked, surprising them all with his sudden presence.

Without thinking Scott blurts ''Donkey!''

Everyone looks at him just as strangely as Stiles before Allison tries to elaborate, ''From Shrek! We're debating over who voiced him''

Stiles nods seemingly accepting this, ''That's easy, it's Eddie Murphy''.

Almost believing his own lie Scott boasts, ''See I told you!''

Allison made a mental note to herself later on to elbow him for that when no one was looking.


	32. Night of the Party: Part 1

Author's note: I realise it has been a while since I last updated but I have currently had my AS exams to do and in-between revising and doing the actual exams I haven't had any spare time. Please have patience with me, I never leave a story unfinished.

* * *

It was the night of the party. Stiles clamoured, trying but failing to tie his tie correctly five times before exclaiming ''Fuck it!'' and dumping his tie on the floor like a child throwing a fit. He would just have to go in his blazer and shirt. Even without the tie he looked very smart. This was one of the fanciest events he'd ever been invited to. Not only that but it was vital to his career. Stiles felt like he could cave at any moment from the pressure.

Jackson preferred to stay silent as he got ready. Not that he could really think of anything to say to Stiles. After he'd found out Jackson's blackmail scheme, Stiles hadn't spoken a word to him after he stormed out. He could only really blame himself but it still sucked that he'd lost a potentially good friend. But Jackson Whittemore didn't do pity. It wasn't his style so he acted like he didn't care, not realising this only increased Stiles hatred of him even more.

Stiles took deep breaths and counted like Lydia had instructed him to do.

 **''The most important thing to do is always remain calm cause remember: a person in control is always the calmest person in the situation''**

He hadn't given it much thought but he supposed that she was right. Freaking out on them was definitely not going to help. If he could remain calm and composed, it would give the right impression. The sessions with Lydia had helped but he was still nervous as hell.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror one more time and left Jackson without saying a word.

* * *

There was the coach outside ready to take all of the people selected to the party. He didn't realise he'd been so self consumed that he didn't know who else had been picked. Regardless it didn't matter anyway, he didn't recognise any of them until a familiar blonde bombshell stepped onto the bus.

''Erica!'' he yelled.

She nearly screamed the bus down as she went to hug Stiles and sit with him. It was only until she was sat next to him that he could appreciate how beautiful she looked.

She was completely dolled up. Her blonde hair was plaited to the side and her make up was simple. Black eyeliner, plain eyeshadow and red lips. The Hollywood image. She had a blue dress that clung itself to her hourglass figure and made her look stunning. Her breasts could have been covered up slightly more but she was dressed to make an impression.

''Whoa!'' Stiles commented.

''What?'' she seemed panicked. ''Is my make-up smudged?''

Stiles laughed at her and she hit him playfully, ''It's not funny! I spent an hour getting ready for this!''

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. Erica felt an immediate jolt of electricity from her fingertips to her heart.

''You look beautiful, Erica. Even more so than normal''.

She was glad it was fairly dark on the bus because she would have died of embaressment if Stiles could see how much she was blushing.

 _Even more so than normal? Does he always think I'm pretty then?_

She tried not to question it and accepted that Stiles had just called her beautiful. A compliment she wouldn't want as much from Stiles as anyone else. The president could have told her she looked beautiful and heart wouldn't have leaped as much as it did when Stiles told her.

She smiled, ''You don't look half bad either partner''

She could admit to herself even if she couldn't anyone else that, Stiles in a suit was a sight she hoped she'd never forget.

When Jackson came on the bus she felt Stiles tense and was now disappointed that the moment they had was ending.

''Ignore him'' she whispered.

Although she still wanted to know why exactly Stiles was so angry with Jackson. She didn't doubt that it was Jackson's fault by the way he looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But as far as she knew, Stiles was a forgiving and understanding person. It must have been something really bad. It can't have been illegal though, otherwise Stiles would have reported it. There were no rumours going round about Jackson doing something bad. Well apart from being his usual cocky self but nothing particularly outstanding.

Stiles smiled briefly at her but it wasn't sincere. It was more to reassure her that he wouldn't pick a fight with Jackson. She couldn't help herself feel sorry for Jackson. Maybe is she knew what he had done, she would be completely on Stiles' side. But since he refused to tell any of them, as far as she could see, Stiles was being an ass for no reason. Which wasn't like the Stiles she had gotten to know at all.

It infuriated him that Jackson was getting on the coach with them. Going to this party with them.

 _He doesn't deserve it. He didn't earn it like the rest of us._

He tried not to think about it. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Derek willingly gave into Jackson.

Why wouldn't he try to fight it? Why did he just give in, it makes no sense

To Stiles it didn't. Surely he could have just gotten Chris Argent to back him up like he did the first time Jackson spread rumours around.

 _Did Chris know?_

In the conversation Jackson and him overheard, nothing indicated that Chris knew. They never mentioned it.

 _Maybe that's why. Because he doesn't want Chris to know about him and Danny_

They both presumed he knew but what if he didn't'? Stiles could only imagine what kind of reaction Chris would have to that little secret coming out if he didn't already know.

Before he knew it, the coach was moving and most of the students gave a loud cheer, including Erica sat next to him. She'd nearly burst his eardrums in the process but he was glad she was excited. She deserved it. She'd earnt her place here.

 _Unlike him._


End file.
